


VOICE

by Cat0nline



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M, 銀河英雄傳說
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-01-24 12:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 44,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18571309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat0nline/pseuds/Cat0nline
Summary: 接續GAZE（https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538545/chapters/41325338）的時間線，繼續發展。有原創內容、角色，非瑪麗蘇、傑克蘇，田中沒寫那麼細，洞也就只好自己補了。時間截止在原著米達麥亞回家結婚，之後被派駐卡契布蘭卡差點和羅嚴塔爾一塊兒死掉之前。





	1. 引子（根本就是太長）

「這就調任了。」  
接過各自的晉升狀和確認會調離伊謝爾倫要塞的通知，米達麥亞和羅嚴塔爾隨其他由中尉升任上尉的年輕軍人們向長官行禮之後，以整齊的列隊離開舉行晉升儀式的會議室。隨著年輕的軍官們三三兩兩散開，米達麥亞也緊走幾步，走到故意放慢步速，慢慢遠離其他貴族出身的軍官的羅嚴塔爾身邊。  
知道好友趕到自己身邊，瘦高個兒的年輕人微微轉頭，嘴角掛著微笑：「米達麥亞上尉晉升速度令人驚嘆，按照這個速度，很快就會被關照進入特別梯隊了吧？」  
「你不同樣很快？不，是更快——若不是因為那愚蠢的決鬥⋯⋯現在我應該稱呼羅嚴塔爾上尉爲『長官』呢？」  
「拜託，你就別跟我說這個囉？不過恰好因爲我還是有點心得，才略有資本以學長的身份和你提提這事。距離正式任務下來至少要三天，好久沒和『米達麥亞提督』進行戰術模擬，在下就指望卿輸入指令的手速因爲手背的皴裂痊癒不久而略為減慢來佔點便宜，贏一次『海尼森侵攻』喲？」  
「呿！想得美！我的寶貝『貝奧武夫』跑得比優雅的騎士快得多，想要贏就跟我對戰！」  
「又來——」  
「和你對戰才夠勁，我要和你對戰啦。還有，若縮時不高於50%就最好了。」  
「喂，那樣我們不就又變成霸著戰術模擬室的『殭屍』？要塞有個負責資源調配的少校，會時不時來個緊急撤離演習驅趕殭屍。」  
「據說是子爵家的次男，先天的盲人，最善於『優化』資源配置。但在我看來，那個優化資源根本就是無事生非，他怎麼有自信自己優化掉的不是需要鍛鍊的人才。要我說，那位明明就該去審計處工作。」  
「卿的消息很靈通。我們現在已經晉升上尉，你被列入特別梯隊也是個時間問題而已，沒理由影響勤奮的軍官操練——那人是對蠢材沒耐心而已。」  
「可是⋯⋯」  
「『托利斯坦』有興致扮作吟遊詩人吟唱一曲，卿的狼崽反而想睡了？剛才吊起了在下的胃口可是你吶，突然想要學習做個始亂終棄的浪蕩子？來，玩艦隊戰。」滿不在乎地給晉升令疊成豆腐大的小塊裝進衣兜，羅嚴塔爾趁米達麥亞興致好偷偷伸手揉了幾下米達麥亞的頭頂，讓梳理得整整齊齊參加晉升儀式的髮型變得有點凌亂可愛。  
若換作其他人，「玩」艦對戰也許就真的如兒童打鬧一般：出身大貴族的軍官會拿著幾萬艘艦船的大艦隊進攻自己戰術顧問僅有千餘艘的小艦隊，給自己的獲勝記錄再添加一筆。平民出身的軍官也未見得更出色，剛離開雷神之鎚的射程幾光秒的距離就丟了性命的大有人在。也有想要放棄出身門第之差，以肉搏戰這一最公平的形式進行比賽的貴族和平民軍官將地圖設定在冰行星卡契布蘭卡基地，但戰役開始時雙方卻耗費大量時間進行整備，沒來得及索敵便遭遇同盟薔薇騎士團分幾路展開強攻，一塊兒全軍覆滅。但這對關係親密過摯友的年輕軍官之間的模擬戰向來是全心全意的生死之戰，他們以玩耍的名義進入戰術模擬室，卻如真正的敵人一樣，投入全部算計和狡詐。  
也正因為如此，痛恨資源浪費的義眼軍官本打算在戰術模擬室管理員面前示範「節約資源」的手段而讓米達麥亞、羅嚴塔爾殭屍離開時，卻不得不改變主意轉而荼毒另外三組佔用時間還不到兩小時的使用者。這位軍官以二十倍速觀察「縮時率百分之四十」、總容量一萬五千艘艦船、以「T-B」為標題佔用的第十三號戰術模擬室五分鐘，面無表情地掐斷了其他戰術模擬室的電源。  
⋯⋯雖然還差一個字母就是「肺結核」，但參與模擬戰的雙方卻沒有和這頑固的疾病空耗人類身體營養一般虛耗這大型電腦的運算和存儲能力。  
等到一天半之後戰役結束，就算不被外人諷刺，兩位年輕的軍官也自認爲和殭屍沒什麼區別。他們紅着雙眼走出第十三戰術模擬室，碰巧路過的另外幾個軍階相近的軍官都不約而同捏着鼻子，嘟噥了一句「又是這兩個殭屍」。

「又輸給你，真是的。」  
在TB模擬戰當中戰損較高而被判定告負的米達麥亞帶着羅嚴塔爾回到自己的宿舍，兩人都有點暴躁地脫了衣服塞進洗衣機，趁着模擬戰剛完成的鮮活記憶和傳輸到個人終端的數據，檢討模擬戰的成效和問題。  
「實戰當中你未必會輸，戰場上哪裏有那麼仔細的計數。倒是你的改裝高速戰艦衝鋒隊可以令導航組以視覺確認托利斯坦位置，換做實戰我就乖乖投降。」  
「說得好像很是不堪，但竟然用長程射擊擊破正在補給的後排艦艇，卿的電腦校準是加了什麼違例外掛嗎？」  
「喂，那個是雕蟲小技，手動瞄準而已。」  
米達麥亞簡直不敢相信自己的耳朵，讓醉心於維持大部隊調度的「韻律」的羅嚴塔爾竟然會暫時放棄他的癖好，轉而手動進行長程砲擊瞄準？他忍不住提高調子，問了一句：「你——你不指揮艦隊來搞手動瞄準？」  
「用簡易指令編配了五分鐘的艦隊運作，算是取巧。」  
「該死的，你有點身爲一軍主帥的自覺啊。」  
「我很乖好不好！紡錘陣型最前方的幾組戰艦進行大功率輸出的長程射擊同時迅速突進敵陣……空母緊咬着跟進展開艦載機戰鬥，讓主炮再充能……」  
「可惡，就因爲你這壞辦法害得貝奧武夫的旗艦護衛羣一下子暴露在外面。什麼時候你的艦隊也要以速度見長啦！」  
「不跑快點怕跟不上你嘛。」羅嚴塔爾一邊說，肚子發出不雅的咕嚕聲。  
連着一天半只吃不同口味的蛋白質濃漿戰時代餐，貴族也好平民也罷，就算肚子不餓腦中的饞蟲也在哀嚎，更何況他們也只不過喝了1000克這種戰時食品，按標準還短缺了300克營養。  
「按說——」米達麥亞噗嗤嗤地笑了出來，「我給你做三文治？」  
「難得臭一次，當然是去軍官食堂。話說，你最近經常提出來要做食物？到底是怎麼了⋯⋯」  
「那個，沒什麼，」米達麥亞的臉有點泛紅，「我，我記得⋯⋯在老家，艾、艾芳會特意給我煮菜加餐，說是希望我長高高，回想起來似乎算是傳情。如果我猜得對，我也給你煮。」  
羅嚴塔爾自認並不大度，每當米達麥亞提起遠在天邊的表妹時，就算知道好友已經瞭解對她的情感並非愛意也難免有點吃味。但這次不同，羅嚴塔爾只覺得自己面前努力了解自己想法，並且揣摩表達方式的摯友格外可愛。  
「改天囉？你不餓嗎？一起去軍官食堂。」他低下頭，親親米達麥亞油光光的腦門兒。  
「嘻嘻，好玩呢。」米達麥亞舉起一隻手，摸了摸羅嚴塔爾顏色有點發青的下巴。雖然米達麥亞確實毛髮濃密發達，但要說毛髮生長速度的話，羅嚴塔爾也並沒有落後，僅僅一天半沒打理，原本光滑的下巴就長出短且頑固的鬍鬚碴碴，被長期維持着「毛茸茸」這一評價的米達麥亞摸了好幾下。  
「就別嘲笑我了，過會兒到了食堂還會被長官們笑話呢。」  
要塞食堂雖然沒有明確的劃分，但時間長了還是有些不成文的規矩，羅嚴塔爾和米達麥亞走進下勤軍官的常用食堂，發覺裏面三三兩兩坐着似乎是臨時過來的生面孔，其中一兩桌看到他們，停下刀叉多看了他們幾眼，眼神閃亮，轉頭繼續吃飯。  
「喲，沃夫岡、奧斯卡。」還沒來得及討論心中的疑慮，坐在食堂靠窗位置就傳來熟悉的聲音。坐在那裏單獨用餐的女軍需官招招手，從食物的份量來看，她是算準時間過來等人，沒達到目的絕對不會離開。  
兩人的屁股剛坐在凳子上，她就以玩味的神色看着他們，恭喜兩人升職並且會被派到肥缺，不僅生活上不受剋扣，生存率也是驚人地高。  
「你消息靈通啊。」羅嚴塔爾玩味地看看身兼職業女性、自己的牀伴、米達麥亞迷妹和消息樹多個身份的男爵家的女兒。  
「不是我消息靈通，是某地乘員都自恃貴族或者貴族寵兒的身份嘴巴超大。我宿舍那層又不是什麼事事都保密的大貴族居住區，優雅的沙龍也有幾個……碰巧遇見剛剛落地就說要去參觀小動物的軍官。別傻了，就是你啊，沃夫岡。」  
「我有什麼好的，而且我也不是小動物。真是抱歉，盧西安，沒洗澡就跑過來。」從水榭之旅回來後，羅嚴塔爾將米達麥亞引薦給女軍需官，後者迅速喜歡上了這個跟「蜜色毛毛的小胖狼」一樣的青年，不僅絲毫不埋怨他搶走了自己和奧斯卡的春宵，還把沃夫岡當作了共度春宵的固定話題，讓羅嚴塔爾大感無奈。  
「算啦，殭屍出現什麼狀況都不奇怪。話說，你可別小看參觀團。」盧西安挑眉，「羅嚴塔爾，你不出手的話，小狼可要被放在獵場上任人捕獵了哦。」  
「所以說，我們要去的地方是『懸空花園』？」羅嚴塔爾吞下口中的食物，臉上浮起一絲嘲諷的笑，「好大的面子，背後到底是誰在『幫忙』？」  
「自己造孽自己心裏知道，倒是沒必要擔心這次調派，反而是該好好準備遺囑，省得死在下一個赴任地。」盧西安放下倒茶，舉起左手的手指虛點兩下。  
「前往死之國之前的宴樂嗎？謝了。」  
女軍需官點點頭，側着臉用一雙美麗的綠色眼睛看米達麥亞：「我猜我和奧斯卡也不會繼續見面了，以後自然也沒什麼機會見你，不如就在這裏給你點小小的建議——對自己認真是好事，對外人的事過於認真的話不知道什麼時候就會遭到報應，奧斯卡在貴族圈裏的處境算不上好，連男爵家名都沒有還要拖一個多嘴多舌的平民……」  
「盧西安，別跟他說這個。」羅嚴塔爾打斷牀伴的忠告，「沒話講的話到此爲止也好。」  
盧西安不置可否，站起來端起餐盤，阻止米達麥亞要爲她打抱不平教訓羅嚴塔爾的嘗試，留下一句半個餐廳都聽得見的「要乖乖跟着奧斯卡」，以他們前所未聞的媚笑作爲伴奏，走出了餐廳。  
「該死的，盧西安！」米達麥亞咬牙小聲罵，「羅嚴塔爾，她這是——」  
雖說那句臨別的贈言令人討厭，卻多少幫羅嚴塔爾和米達麥亞解了圍，原本好奇地窺探這三人的生面孔軍官們似乎失去了對兩人，或者說是對米達麥亞的興趣，先後離開餐廳，將幾乎沒碰過的食物留在桌上。

被盧西安戲弄是沒錯，但米達麥亞也清楚她傳來了重要的消息，隨着女軍需官的離去，他迅速用食物壓下被盧西安嘲弄而有點生氣的心思，和羅嚴塔爾並肩走在回宿舍的路上時進入應對日後環境的嚴肅思考。  
「米達麥亞，你不如回去做模擬戰的戰損總結，關於這個空中花園的事，還是我來查比較容易，如何。」  
「好啊，順便……要去那種地方，你覺得我用不用好好整理個新髮型什麼的。」  
「隨便啊？對了，米達麥亞，關於這些……有空得談談。」  
滿意於分配的工作並期待稍後兩人分享各自成果的美妙時刻，米達麥亞的大腦釋放出令人興奮的多巴胺犒賞自己，連帶這大腦的主人幾乎是彈跳着和羅嚴塔爾道別，跑回自己的宿舍，就着難喝的速溶咖啡飛快地在個人終端上對着投影模擬戰的快進影像敲打戰損檢討和報告。  
講到對模擬戰的戰損檢討這類分析文書，羅嚴塔爾和米達麥亞在撰寫和閱覽方面共享着幾個不能算討人喜歡的特徵：細緻且刨根問底、雞蛋裏挑骨頭——不看出有意義的改進方案不罷休、脾氣極壞。就算這回是兩人商定由米達麥亞負責寫戰損戰術檢討，代表羅嚴塔爾毫無保留的信任，他在閱讀報告的時候還是會拿出惡魔和悍婦的態度，從第一段開罵到最後一句——包括毫無意義的爲罵而罵。當然，米達麥亞也不遑多讓，不愛諷刺不等於嘴下留德，矮個子的平民會把自己從各位長官教官同僚口中學到的各色罵人話高速噴出，每次再來點自創詞彙，從羅嚴塔爾不一樣顏色的眼睛罵到好色誤事，也能給貴族子弟氣個倒嗆。到最後，被罵的和罵人的都不聽對方說什麼，先去訓練場打夠了再回其中一人的宿舍洗澡、處理傷口，頭碰頭的一起檢討。  
這次，米達麥亞的報告寫了八小時，期間除了咖啡什麼都沒吃，寫完報告洗完澡，倒頭便睡，直到羅嚴塔爾進門給他拍醒。  
「奧……奧斯卡……」米達麥亞睡得昏天黑地，看到羅嚴塔爾的臉，小聲哼唧了一句。  
「臉色真差……不過沒時間讓你賴牀，快點起來，我得在調令下來、報到之前跟你說說那地方。」  
趁着米達麥亞刷牙洗臉的時間，羅嚴塔爾就坐在桌邊，略過分艦隊旗艦「尼尼微」的乘員和技術數據，直接介紹這在帝國諸多分艦隊當中以風紀頗有問題但指揮和作戰能力卻可以勉強進入「善戰」這一目錄的艦船的工作風氣。  
分艦隊的司令暫且不提，艦長和護士長、大副和通訊官、醫官和後勤官外加輪機長的副手……這艦船上幾乎所有人都和其他人發展過親密關係。令親密關係與工作界限分明本已很難，在此之外還有貴族-平民等級制度，不管是普通士兵還是軍官都倍感壓力，不適應的人們通常在「尼尼微」逗留的時間不超過三個月。從硬性條規來看，足以影響米達麥亞的，很可能是艦橋軍官在與指揮官活動的同一個班次必須是貴族罷了。  
米達麥亞聽着這一連串毫無道理的規則，擦着頭髮罵了句髒話。在頑固的平民、努力學習如何感受和表達「愛意」之前，沃佛岡-米達麥亞是個進取心驚人的軍官。  
「不用擔心，米達麥亞，尼尼微常年缺編，我查了查他們在編人數，有你一般經驗和技術背景的，艦長想盡辦法也會給你儘快編排進來，既然不需要我們來想理由，那就更不用擔心。」  
「嗯。」米達麥亞的回應悶悶地，他正在往腦袋上套內衣，頭髮從衣服的領口鑽出來，一瞬間好似菠蘿果實頂着的葉子。  
「米達麥亞，真得去剪頭髮了。」  
「我知道。但現在應該沒時間吧。」  
「是，要去取調令。最後，聽說艦上的食物供應超好，以至於工資的百分之二十要支付溢出的伙食成本。」  
「這倒是期待了，我還想長高高呢。」  
羅嚴塔爾噴笑，一起前往人事部門，並且立即聯絡尼尼微的艦長報道。  
比起以往報道時的一板一眼，尼尼微的主持人卻並不那麼熱衷工作，他根本沒要求兩位即將在各部門輪轉三個月，待熟悉工作之後便會轉爲艦橋工作的優秀軍官面談，僅通過加密的終端確認調令，就允許他們自由活動，只要在48小時內拿着包括香水和「個性裝扮」在內的行李登艦即可。  
「是，長官，確實需要『個性裝扮』是嗎？」羅嚴塔爾挑了挑眉。  
「沒錯，米達麥亞上尉也記得帶上一套，如果不知道是什麼，就麻煩羅嚴塔爾上尉代勞……沒錯吧。」終端的聲音不知爲何有點模糊。  
「是，長官，在下明白。」


	2. 懸空花園尼尼微

「我不要，不要就是不要，除毛是女孩子才做的事。都是我低估你的搗亂本事才讓你幫忙買什麼『個性裝扮』……！這是什麼鬼啦。」揉搓着剛剛剪短的頭髮，和羅嚴塔爾約在以燒物和燒酒著稱的小酒館的角落裏，一邊品嚐味道鮮美的肉類和蔬菜，一邊檢視羅嚴塔爾大包大攬幫他購買的個性裝扮。  
「卿的要求是『便宜和令觀者想入非非之心頃刻消退』，我算是盡了全力才找到一套。首先，毛茸茸的狼寶裝是過季過時特價品，價格平易近人，另外，這套和我的個性裝扮剛好搭配，還有，毛茸茸的質感並不討『成熟男子』的喜愛，絕對可以令他人的性慾從100度直接降低到零下50度，搭配你被除毛到乾乾淨淨的雙腿和灰色保暖棉拖鞋，我倒想看看誰還能伸得出色色的爪子偷拽狼尾巴和狼耳朵。吶，還有這個——」  
那是個模仿項圈的頸飾，若仔細看就知道不過是個保暖的毛氈圍脖，象徵鈴鐺的黃色圓形色塊內有個字母「R」，意在標明穿着狼寶個性衣服的人與自己的關係。  
「去你的，收起來！」米達麥亞一看到羅嚴塔爾手裏拿着的東西，原本就發紅的臉就更紅了，他惱羞成怒，來不及給剛入口的烤牛肉吞入口中，就撲過去想給那邪惡的物品搶到手，最好是能撕爛。  
「下官會私藏它，絕不給任何人知道。」羅嚴塔爾險些讓米達麥亞得手，趕緊給它收起來好好放進隨身小包，「激怒卿可不是在下的本意，還請您原諒。不過，說正經的，你穿着狼寶衣服，若是不除毛，很可能會起到反效果。」  
「那也不要，大男人不需要除毛，絕對不幹！這要是讓老爹知道我竟然要把腿弄得光光滑滑，連男人的尊嚴都不要，會數落得我不想回家住！」  
「寒舍永遠歡迎卿賞光入住。現實一點，米達麥亞，沒人會想在尼尼微上惹麻煩找死。」  
「哼，我不要。」  
「沃夫，尼尼微很難令人放心，類似的麻煩全都交給我。」羅嚴塔爾看着米達麥亞，挑起一串被辣肉腸薄片捲起的烤大蔥段送到嘴邊。  
「又讓我除毛，還要大包大攬幫我搞定人事，我在這尼尼微上除了勤務之外的角色到底算什麼？羅嚴塔爾，我自己惹麻煩自己解決！」  
「這世上有些事情就是沒辦法，不去管，把它們丟給別人纔是解決之道。」羅嚴塔爾深知貴族社會的把戲，他自認爲足以搞定兩人份的舊債，但若米達麥亞摻進來給舊債上再添新賬，那還真要花費好一番功夫。  
「該死的——」米達麥亞惱火不已，他灌下兩杯後勁十足的燒酒，手指無意識的敲打著桌面想了一會兒，眼睛中突然爆出一縷狡黠的光，「我來煮飯。」  
「卿哪來這麼執着啊？」  
米達麥亞嘴角一翹，兩眼眯着，做出一個甜蜜而安心的傻笑：「就執着，哼，我可是狼寶寶呢。」  
「卿該回去睡了。」羅嚴塔爾結舌，每次，當米達麥亞對他們的關係表現出毫無保留的信任和滿足的時候，執着於自己的存在不爲父母或是其他人期待的年輕貴族的心裏就會傳來不舒服的悸動。任何輕描淡寫的玩笑都不足以輕輕推開米達麥亞的滿足和信任，也無法令他將這份情意劃歸露水情緣並以冷笑爲之「消毒」。惡意，幾乎是習慣性地在他的心中激起一圈一圈的漣漪。  
我需要外人來確定自己的存在是令人喜悅的嗎？難道不是打算獨自做出什麼令人難忘的事，令自己的存在無法被任何人拒絕嗎？奧斯卡-馮-羅嚴塔爾的存在不就是飄在銀河那永夜的背景板前的一塊小隕石，毫無意義？  
「你又在想什麼——」  
身邊懶洋洋的感嘆讓羅嚴塔爾一驚，他努力給自己從自我厭棄的冰窟窿裏揪出來，看到明顯比平日口無遮攔的米達麥亞一句話便掀開平日會被他小心翼翼避開的窗戶紙。  
「不來說米達麥亞是狼寶嗎？不是很喜歡偷偷摸我頭頂還說不需要繼續長高高？別搞得跟全世界都討厭你一樣好不好啦……有狼寶一點也不討厭你呢！真是多謝奧丁大神。啊嗚，好吃的雞軟骨，你也嚐嚐。」  
「沒有，我沒想什麼。啊嗚——」  
從喉嚨深處送上深沉的笑聲盪漾在米達麥亞的耳邊，後者也直勾勾地看着羅嚴塔爾，爽朗地笑起來。

就算是喝得不少，艦長予以的48小時報道限期還是給了他們足夠的時間好好睡覺、收拾行李。在正式登艦之前，他們穿着便服，提前將行李送去尼尼微的貨物運輸通道，米達麥亞拎着兩個小箱子和自己那用了經年的高中書包，羅嚴塔爾的行李體積則足足是他的兩倍還多。查驗他們的身份之後，艦員打量他們兩眼，就將一模一樣的配送牌貼在所有行李上，裝進標準運送車。  
「同一間宿舍？」兩人略顯驚訝地對視一眼。  
「放心，尉官的套間，可不是下級軍官那擁擠的雙人宿舍，哎呀呀真是羨慕。」士兵表情曖昧地眨眼，立正行禮的姿勢卻令人無可指摘，「兩位長官，正式登艦時請穿制服。」

作爲在伊謝爾倫登艦的唯二成員，羅嚴塔爾和米達麥亞無疑吸引了小小的關注，令兩人多少有點出乎意料的，是沃夫岡-米達麥亞上尉搶走了向來是觀衆焦點的羅嚴塔爾上尉的風頭。  
原因很簡單：就當下而言，他是戰艦尼尼微唯一一個平民出身的上尉——這不是說帝國軍看家世出身達到偏執的程度，畢竟打仗打了幾百年，有能的平民軍官想要得到提拔並不罕見，但「尼尼微」並不是什麼普通的地方。從第一艘被命名爲「尼尼微」艦船開始，除非乘員極為短缺或是發生什麼突發事件，艦長絕不會考慮接受名字當中沒有「馮」的平民為艦上的軍官。之所以選擇沃夫岡-米達麥亞，一部分原因是因為某個貴族家出身的上尉因故暫時無法到任，另一部分則是因為「上面」看中帝國騎士奧斯卡-馮-羅嚴塔爾自士官學校高年級起在各種模擬戰操作記錄和實戰紀錄中「富有節奏美」的指揮技巧。他雖然是羅嚴塔爾這暴發戶家族的繼承人，母親卻出身沒落的馬爾巴哈家，理當為皇帝服務並且為代理大部分政務軍務的大貴族所用。米達麥亞被認為有可能成為此人的隨扈而被特別提拔，而尼尼微就是進行禮儀訓練和進一步評估的場所。由於此事向來以隱密的方式運作，在普通士兵、士官和下級軍官看來，管他是才能出眾還是屁股出眾，米達麥亞都絕對被奧丁大神和芙蕾雅女神眷顧——他明明姿色平平、氣質普通，看不出來有什麼厲害的地方，怎麼就能攀上沒落貴族家的小子被調到這以古代傳奇城市命名的光輝戰艦呢！  
……也許是因爲鴛鴦眼貴族喜歡矮小結實的身材，這種先天造就的身體可不是能「學」來的吶。  
就羅嚴塔爾而言，米達麥亞若是能在「一般的」評價標準之中獲得同僚和下級們的承認和好評，自然是一件大好事，但從列席報道的下士官代表和軍官閃爍的眼神中，他近乎直覺地知道室內不懷好意的人佔了大多數。貴族也許會本着自己高高在上的姿態，將米達麥亞視作不存在的人類，一個只爲了勤務存在的工作單元，或是下級貴族羅嚴塔爾手下性格桀驁的伴友施以某種程度的容忍，來自佔據尼尼微成員大多數出身平民，永無升任之日的職業士兵和下士官的惡意可沒有那麼容易對付。

「我說過吧，我自己惹的麻煩自己解決！奧斯卡-馮-羅嚴塔爾——誰讓你偷跑去給我討公道？」面色紅潤但滿眼血絲，頂着濃重的黑眼圈的米達麥亞在兩人公用的舒適宿舍裏，對着面色不善的羅嚴塔爾大發脾氣。  
「以謠言來詆毀你的能力是不能容忍的。」  
「我知道！這幾個月來不斷努力總會獲得他們的承認——」  
「正論家的米達麥亞啊，你知道散佈謠言的究竟是什麼人嗎？如果現在是在任何其他的艦船上，我絕對半句話不說……」  
「那你現在也給我半句話也不說——沒人給你當啞巴看。」氣得臉都有點扭曲的米達麥亞終於緩了口氣，將鞋子脫下來塞進門邊的鞋櫃，扯下襪子，脫下褲子和上衣塞進洗衣槽，設定了快速洗滌模式，鑽進浴室洗了把臉，打開面前餐盒當中的食物嗅了嗅，幸福地吐出一口氣。  
「看起來，想要討好正論家的心，還是得首先抓住他的胃。」羅嚴塔爾狡黠地笑着，坐在同時用作餐桌和公務處理桌的桌子的另一側，有意避開了面對面的位置。  
「暫時也只有美食的撫慰最能讓我開心了。」米達麥亞悶悶不樂地切開肉排，「吶，說真的，羅嚴塔爾，我自認爲很容易和人家打成一片的，就算是貴族，往來時打個招呼說兩句話也很容易。這回就好像是他們鐵了心要排斥我一樣，還有你說的謠言……賣屁股什麼的，懷疑我的能力儘可來挑戰我啊？爲什麼到這種時候反而做出怕了的神色退避三舍。」  
「卿慢慢吃，吃完了再談。明天正好是休息日，好好睡一夜如何？」  
「嗯，那我要跟你一起擠。」米達麥亞悶悶地回答。

兩位上尉的共享宿舍當中，貼着「羅嚴塔爾」名牌的一側的房間內有張大牀。登艦初期，米達麥亞對這牀鋪發了好幾天牢騷，強調如此配置明顯體現了「矯情的貴族老爺們」的惡趣，但這點見解迅速在自己長時間吃癟需要密友幫忙排遣心中惡氣時化爲滿意的咕噥，反而不好繼續批判「惡趣」對軍隊的負面影響。  
「那……要不要我幫你除毛？」  
「嗯。」原本將除毛與男性氣質劃上等號，說親爹會不許光溜溜的自己回家的青年，最終哼唧一聲。

用餐之後給餐具回收，又抓了抹布給桌面擦拭乾淨的米達麥亞，終於恢復了耐性和精力，願意聽羅嚴塔爾好好給他梳理事件，或者說等待羅嚴塔爾對「不顧我的意願越俎代庖的做法做出解釋」。  
「米達麥亞，我之所以偷偷去你現在輪轉的保安隊『散步』，是因爲米達麥亞上尉遭遇『關照』的個案不是什麼過於調皮和有反骨的士兵想要檢驗新長官的能力而設下挑戰，或是米達麥亞你欠缺管理士兵的能力，而是因爲大副、艦長和艦隊參謀長的緊張關係。」  
羅嚴塔爾從桌下的抽屜裏拿出一張紙，用紅筆在上面畫了一個巨大的心形，又從屋子裏拽出一把看起來十幾年沒用過，堪稱傳家寶風範的雨傘撐開，將兩人罩在傘下。  
「狼寶~來。」他故意匝匝嘴脣，用口型對米達麥亞說——  
仔細看。  
米達麥亞隨即會意，他接過雨傘之後，發出哼哼唧唧的聲音，惹得羅嚴塔爾忍不住地悶笑起來，連在紙上疾書的手都開始發抖。  
「你正經點會死啊。」米達麥亞嘟噥，「還不是擔心隔牆有耳。」  
「是，是。」  
五分鐘後，羅嚴塔爾手書的艦上重要人員背後的人際關係簡圖令爲人單純的米達麥亞長大了嘴巴，露出又驚又怒的表情。  
「他們——」米達麥亞的手指劃過幾個人名，噴氣，「竟然會同時服務於兩個看不對眼的家族？」  
「不是什麼了不得的事，吊死在一棵樹上還牽連家小甚是不值。不說別的，記住他們的關係了嗎？」羅嚴塔爾也只是用口型來提問，在獲得肯定的答覆之後抓起紙撕得粉碎，丟進回收槽，「沃夫，下勤就別去糾結在那些不快的經驗吧。」  
「我也不想。」米達麥亞放下雨傘，用力拍拍自己的臉頰，最後枕着胳膊趴在桌上，「快累死了，故意搗亂，工作全都給我做得半吊子，還好一個隊裏至少有兩個能幹活的人，要照往常我就全給他們留個申誡。現在呢？我連讓他們加班都不可以，還得額外自己去重新巡一遍。」  
「你總得去跟保安主任彙報。」  
「我肯定會試試看，雖然大半會被嘲諷是領導力不足夠。倒是你？」  
「不用擔心，航海組的工作向來是我的長項，」羅嚴塔爾挪了椅子轉到較近的位置，伸手扯扯米達麥亞圓潤的面頰，「忙到來不及洗臉？」  
「真是的，」米達麥亞拍開他的手，從桌邊站起，直接給上身穿着的白色背心脫了下來，「先去小休一下再說。」  
這搞的是什麼鬼，異色虹膜的下級貴族大感無奈。羅嚴塔爾也起來整理椅子，卻被這一抹給慘白燈光下的鐵灰色艙室帶來溫暖的蜜色搞得方寸大亂，原本應該安安靜靜塞進桌子下方的椅子被他推得撞到桌腳，發出噹的一聲。  
「水榭」之旅結束之後，米達麥亞做出各種努力以表現他對羅嚴塔爾超出普通朋友的喜愛，但絕大多數情況下，這些行爲都令他覺得米達麥亞還是個對「人事」不太瞭解的幼幼，需要予以特別的耐心。但「耐心」說得容易，做起來卻很難，由於他的收放自如大多數情況下讓米達麥亞感到不知所措，羅嚴塔爾就一反常態轉而做了等待對方拋來的球再回應的一方。他時而會因爲迎合米達麥亞發出的過於直接的訊號而被抱怨「卿在做什麼啊」，時而又會將米達麥亞的訊號讀解爲寶寶式的玩樂交往而令他嘟着嘴露出挫敗的神情。這一次脫衣服到底是挑逗還是什麼？羅嚴塔爾覺得自己將椅子失手撞在桌腳上已經夠……直接？若現在走過去愛撫，腦門上捱個爆栗，這一晚上差不多得去鍛鍊格鬥技巧而不是討論米達麥亞遭到針對的事情了吧。  
對自己的行為毫無概念的米達麥亞走到浴室邊上，沒聽見羅嚴塔爾跟來的聲音，也沒感覺到他過來時一貫跟著的燈光下的投影，扭頭一看，毫不意外地看到眼神直勾勾的羅嚴塔爾。  
「你又發呆，不來幫我嗎？」他大大咧咧推開浴室的門走了進去，沒有關門。  
本着「局勢」着想，羅嚴塔爾決定將米達麥亞的邀請讀解爲對密友報以信任時的無心之語，但這種直率和純真的情色偏偏令羅嚴塔爾沒轍，他最終還是以「要回房拿乾淨的浴巾和除毛膏」爲藉口，走進臥室亂翻一氣，安排好了牀鋪才過去。

和遠超一般標準甚至引發審計部門的不滿要求所有艦員繳付伙食溢出費用一樣，「尼尼微」軍官宿舍的豪華程度也令人咋舌，羅嚴塔爾和米達麥亞共享的套房浴室就是最好的例子：除了面積足夠讓兩人活動，在標準的sonic shower隔間和洗臉池以外，還有個限時淋浴房，兩人共享半小時的供水。  
在刷刷的水聲中，羅嚴塔爾詳細「供出」他幫米達麥亞「公關」的方式：調查、威脅、引發內訌。也因爲如此，若他查不到對方的背景，就暫時放過那些跳樑小醜。  
「別擔心，剩下的我自己搞定。」  
「米達麥亞——查不到背景的人員最危險，你是知道的吧。尤其是那個一直說話毫不客氣卻沒有招來任何麻煩的護士和牙病檢驗員耶爾德茲……不知爲何，總會令我想起討厭的小白兔家族。」  
「沒錯……就好像現在這樣，我可不知道你在我背後搗什麼鬼，不要在我後背上寫字，很癢你知道不知道！」  
「我當然知道，所以在你視力不及的角度看着你抱怨，但卻沒花費什麼力氣。米達麥亞，你動手對付那些狡詐的平民時多少也注意點自己的安全和後路，尤其是別讓人抓住什麼做過火的地方。」  
「羅嚴塔爾，你竟然也會這樣嘮叨，」米達麥亞扭頭咕噥，「除掉後背的毛和腿毛是極限，不許拿沒用的禮儀欺負狼。」不知道從什麼時候開始，在某些令他感到極爲安心、兩人之間的距離幾乎不存在的時候，米達麥亞開始自稱「狼」，算是默認了羅嚴塔爾在情急之下發明的綽號。  
「接下來需要嘮叨的也不是在下而是卿。」羅嚴塔爾用除毛膏附贈的刮板一片一片地刮掉已經和自己的身體道別的打着捲兒的蜜色毛髮，「您要是不說出什麼靠譜的計劃，可就別怪下官繼續越俎代庖。卿洗完了嗎？」  
「洗完了，不過可以坐着陪你。」米達麥亞擦乾身上，隨手給馬桶蓋子擦擦乾淨，坐在上面一邊吹頭髮一邊等，順便還消化消化那張複雜的人際關係圖，但若不是思考太投入，以至於吹頭髮時傳來了一陣焦味，當夜他們的計謀討論絕對會在更加嚴肅的氣氛中進行。

「頭髮都焦了，明天去艦上的理髮師那裏求助如何？」  
「你就別笑話我了，理髮師沒準會一鼓作氣給我的頭髮全剷光，美其名曰『野豬髮式』呢。羅嚴塔爾，冷嗎？給室溫再調高兩度？」  
並排躺在大牀上的兩人，一個深色頭髮，穿着長睡衣，毯子裹得嚴嚴實實，另一個則只穿四角褲，毯子只有一角搭着胸口，剩下的亂糟糟枕在頭下。  
「不要，調高了你會熱到亂踢，我不想再被踢下牀。你睡着的時候踢人怎麼會那麼狠嘛。」  
「真是對不起。那……我抱着你的被卷？會暖和很多。」  
「米達麥亞，你這是徹頭徹尾的誘惑啊？我會忍不住抓你進被子裏好好揉。」  
「本着嚴肅認真的試試看的原則，我接受。」  
「米達麥亞，太努力可是會失去樂趣的。」  
「交往一定是很嚴肅的事情哦？」  
羅嚴塔爾發出陣輕輕的笑聲：「說得也是，來討論你組裏那羣混蛋。」  
但他還是掀開嚴嚴實實的被卷。  
米達麥亞認真地鑽進毯子，又拿自己的毯子蓋着有點焦味的腦袋，喃喃地咕噥着他以不起眼的小事開頭探聽「沒有背景的」士兵的口風的計劃，以及和保安主任多交流的打算。畢竟這位是少數沒有摻合大副、艦長、參謀長或是艦隊司令小圈子，而是和分艦隊的航海士主管有着長年同學之誼，出身自格林美斯豪簡「老先生」領地的人，在羅嚴塔爾畫的圖上屬於相對獨立的一塊。日常勤務方面，米達麥亞以有限的幾次隨行時也發現，航海組、輪機組對他都有點疏遠，雖然公務的執行沒什麼明確的阻礙，卻仍不算順手，害得他也被罵「效率低」。  
「嗯，這不錯，我不太想招惹那位老人，你的背景反而很難讓對方找出什麼破綻。他們一點也不在乎平民，更何況保安主任不是帝國騎士這種根本稱不上貴族的貴族。」  
「下一步就是問什麼問題，如果真的是沒什麼背景的乘員，應該很是厭煩這種麻煩的氛圍，遲早會嘆着氣抱怨吧。」  
「正如你說的，不可能完全沒有蛛絲馬跡。順便看看保安主任是否還有什麼下線。」  
「嗯，話說，那位老先生還真是不甘寂寞。」米達麥亞無奈的吐氣。  
「當然，畢竟陛下需要他代爲出頭處理不少事呢。」羅嚴塔爾說着，就側身靠了過去，「唔……你身上真暖和。」  
「那就好好抱緊緊，你身上涼涼的，我就不會覺得熱了。嗯，奧斯卡，我有點睏。」  
「嗯——」羅嚴塔爾的手臂終於搭在了米達麥亞的身上。  
「你這樣過一會兒就翻走了。」米達麥亞擡起胳膊，讓羅嚴塔爾的手從腋下經過，搭上自己的後背，自己又往好友的懷裏蹭蹭，「這樣就不會冷啦，好舒服。這個也蓋上。」  
他把自己的毯子從頭下抓出來，大半壓在羅嚴塔爾的身上。


	3. 仲夏夜之夢

這差不多是羅嚴塔爾自從任職「尼尼微」到當天睡過的最暖和的一夜。以往，就算他和米達麥亞一起裹著毯子，到頭來還是會被丟在一邊，有那麽一次半次，米達麥亞捲走整塊毯子，害他醒來時渾身上下發冷，冷到近乎沒什麼感覺。那時，米達麥亞會有意無意地拉開和他的距離——也就是捲着毯子滾遠，並且在他偶爾半玩笑半認真地跨過那條界線時表現得有些焦慮和抗拒。水榭之旅之後，米達麥亞終於承認兩人的關係遠較「摯友」更爲親密，也慢慢學着探尋這段關係，加上登艦以來住在一處互相鼓勵，「狼」終於決定擦掉和羅嚴塔爾之間的紅線和他親密無間，進入夢鄉前更是想着「不能讓貓寶凍到」而打定主意抱緊他不放手。睡着之後，米達麥亞保持的姿勢變成下意識，給好友緊緊箍在身前。羅嚴塔爾早就給米達麥亞的身體當成習慣和令人舒適的存在，在密友暖乎乎的懷抱中，多少有點怕冷的下級貴族很快就從愜意的淺眠進入黑甜的深睡。  
直到他再一次看到頭頂上模糊晃動的女子臉龐和銀色金屬質感的色塊爲止：他又變成了那個自己痛恨的、在搖籃中對著那個女子伸出手，發出咯咯笑聲的嬰兒。不知道有多少人可以在明確知道自己做夢的時候終止夢境醒來，或是哪怕恢復一點點的意識，羅嚴塔爾能夠在某些古怪夢境出現時努力醒來，但在面對某幾個特定的夢境時缺乏這種天賦。那些熟悉的景象長久以來在他的腦海中盪漾，讓他徹底放棄反抗，被厭惡、恐懼和無力主宰意識，帶着對所有有可能成爲「母親」的個體和被她們污染的場所的厭惡醒來。這種隨時可能因某種外部刺激從大腦中出現，並迅速擠壓他全身臟器的情緒令他不缺乏對抗世界的動力，也警告他和其他幸福而膚淺的人的不同——他們永遠可以回到家庭尋找庇護，而他自己唯有不斷向「前」，擺脫身後的陰影。  
在被稱作「母親」的女性癲狂地笑着將鈍頭餐刀反覆插入他的眼眶，給他帶來的恐懼和痛苦達到極限的時候，羅嚴塔爾終於滿頭冷汗地在自己的呻吟聲中睜開了眼睛。迅即，眼眶傳來的劇痛被胸口的重壓和憋悶取代，大腦一個勁兒地警告再不供應足夠的氧氣就要他好看。羅嚴塔爾不分好歹，迷迷糊糊拼命從巨石壓頂的危機中掙脫，才發現是米達麥亞這傢伙真的怕他覺得冷，就連滾到地上都沒放手。看起來，他倒是努力得頗有成效，不僅找到米達麥亞這個可以和他比翼的對象，還超越了「比翼」，給抱著滾下床鋪還壓在底下，做起了回到原點的噩夢。  
被當作地墊的怨氣、不存在的疼痛和呼吸困難交織帶來的複雜情緒波動褪去之後，羅嚴塔爾在調整得偏低的室溫下打了個寒顫。聽着好友均勻的呼吸聲，他嘆了口氣，給空調溫度調高幾度，拿起被米達麥亞踢到一邊的毯子翻上牀鋪，標準地給毯子緊緊裹上自己的身體——橫豎米達麥亞已經睡在地上，再踢也不能踢出花來。

休息日當天，米達麥亞和羅嚴塔爾的日程沒什麼交集，前者已經決定稍稍睡個懶覺之後找保安主任共進工作午餐，羅嚴塔爾卻沒有心情，只是多睡了半小時就起來窸窸窣窣整理內務，下午才出門赴約艦隊作戰參謀牽頭，背後是參謀長授意的戰例討論下午茶，參與人士全都是被艦隊司令部看好的年輕貴族軍官。直到晚餐時間過後的8點，他們才先後回到宿舍碰頭，咕噥抱怨着洗淨遊走於各種陰陽怪氣趾高氣揚的同僚們之間帶來的濁氣，並排靠着立在牀頭的枕頭坐在牀上。微型投影器投射出在奧丁過了流行，卻是伊謝爾倫要塞大熱門的愛情片，伴隨着悠揚的樂聲和男女們調笑的聲音，全無心劇情的密友交換著各自獲得的消息。  
「你的這個小東西終於派上用場了。」米達麥亞的手指在小放映器上劃圈，他雖然對老式膠片放映機沒什麼興趣，但對這些時新的小設備的操作卻頗有天分。  
「從調過來就忙，總算有空玩一次。」羅嚴塔爾滿足地呼吸着米達麥亞身上的香氣，儘管他們用的是同一款香皂和洗髮精，但米達麥亞略高的體溫總是給淡雅的香氣帶來點溫暖的基調，令他極爲享受。  
「保安主任沒有明說我領導能力不夠，但暗示我沒有去好好和那些士兵的『主子』親密交流，結果到最後，還是挑剔我領導能力不足，不懂如何在貴族的圈子中交際，他還說我日後一定會帶領出身下級貴族甚至大貴族的部下，現在這樣會很困難。他還說了誰來的？說雖然對方也只是徒有虛名的貴族，但畢竟有強大的後臺，所以順風順水……」看起來工作午餐並不很快樂，但米達麥亞的心情確實在晚上進「家門」時慢慢轉好，洗了個舒舒服服的澡之後，竟然接受鴛鴦眼摯友的蠱惑，穿上躺在羅嚴塔爾衣櫥抽屜裏許久的灰色毛巾布狼娃裝上衣，「這件衣服材料真舒服，做睡衣不錯。」  
「哦，我也有所耳聞，據說是陛下的寵妃的弟弟，」羅嚴塔爾輕笑，但天知道他到底是在笑寵妃的弟弟的小道消息還是在欣賞可愛狼娃米達麥亞，「不過，這麼看來，他對你還不錯——至少沒給你當成我的什麼鬼附屬品。衣服是百分之百天然材料，特價時出手真的划算，做睡衣很舒服。」  
「去去去，狼可不是寵物狗。」說話者的口氣隨意又不耐煩，他舉起左肘頂頂羅嚴塔爾，但卻也暴露了因爲好奇試戴狼爪手套的左手，手套的手掌部分還有幾個凸起的粉色的肉球，簡直是萌值犯規。  
「那麼，狼寶打算怎麼辦呢？」羅嚴塔爾伸出手，阻止狼寶戴上縫有兩隻灰色尖耳朵的睡帽，「頭髮還沒乾透，等一會兒再戴。」  
「討厭……簡直就是擠牙膏。不過保安主任總算是好心來的，他暗示我那些渾小子的主子，先在雙週評定上給他們壓倒再說。」  
「哦？做得到嗎？他們可不光是安保組，還有兩個在我的組內，絕對都不是草包，另一個甚至在麻煩的裝甲擲彈兵小組都沒拿到多少綽號哦？」  
「怕什麼！反正我們都在輪轉，一個一個慢慢收拾。」  
米達麥亞停下蹭蹭羅嚴塔爾的動作，抱着手臂坐直，灰色的眼睛閃出好鬥的光芒，臉上浮起好勝的微笑，露出了他的小小犬齒，整個人也好像隨之發亮，儘管穿着可愛的狼寶寶衣服，渾身上下卻沒有半點挑逗的意味，反而有着如同恆星的強大引力，讓人無法移開視線。在投影的經典愛情片牽動的氣氛中，羅嚴塔爾再也不打算掩飾自己的愛意，他眯起眼睛，收斂呼應米達麥亞好勝氣息的銳利眼神，扭頭將嘴脣湊近好友。  
「銀瞳的米達麥亞啊，在你成爲帝國軍至寶之前，會有多少人認爲你不過是路邊的一塊小石頭呢。」  
「胡說，」米達麥亞喃喃地轉頭，用圓潤的臉頰迎接羅嚴塔爾湊過來的嘴脣，口中噴出的氣息擦過好友的耳廓，他的手指也鑽進軍隊配發的內衣袖口，攀上身邊人那寬而瘦削的肩膀，「至寶這說法也太孤單了，羅嚴塔爾，好歹也得是雙寶吧。」  
「雙寶，呃咳！聽起來真奇怪……不過卿怎麼就突然……開竅了？」羅嚴塔爾細長的手指捉住了米達麥亞的手，「下次，給卿用精油按摩一下纔好。」  
激盪在臥室內，介於「豪氣」和「愛意」的氣氛就在米達麥亞猶豫地說出「那個」的時候有了微妙的變化，他頓時紅了臉擡擡下巴，示意羅嚴塔爾看播放中的片子。  
「不錯，現學現賣確實是卿的強項，那麼就好好地做完全套⋯⋯吧？」

情場老手將自己的嘴脣壓在米達麥亞那因爲害羞而嘟着的嘴脣上，小心翼翼地擦擦吮吮。  
米達麥亞的臉因爲自己戳穿在仿傚電影當中情侶的動作而害羞發燙，但他明白，滾燙的面頰、有點運轉困難的意識以及耳鼓裏自己狂亂的心跳並不僅僅是因爲被羅嚴塔爾發現自己的生澀而害羞，而是身體主動呼應了羅嚴塔爾的動作而變得興奮。  
老實說，這算不上「舒適」的體驗，且不論米達麥亞現在頭昏腦脹，耳畔轟鳴，略有顫抖，身體不由自主迎合羅嚴塔爾的親吻和撫摸的最大副作用，是突然被「擰開開關」的觸覺。  
米達麥亞出身中產平民，父母一直叮囑他要節儉度日，他也向來不太注重衣服的質感，只要透氣耐穿、大小合適，就會好好穿到爛，絕不抱怨。但現在身上適合睡覺穿著，吸汗又柔軟的毛巾布狼娃上衣似乎在跟他做對，每一個絨圈都似乎長出小刺，讓他渾身作癢，而他的皮膚又在渴望蹭上近在呼氣都可以吹到的距離內觸感最為細膩的東西，羅嚴塔爾的身體。  
他們之間，只隔著一層毛巾布和一層軍隊標準內衣的功能性布料，他絕對可以感受到羅嚴塔爾胸肌的起伏，溫熱的體溫還有乳頭那小而挺立的質感，這讓他再擠緊一點，用鼻子揉搓羅嚴塔爾的鎖骨、脖頸的筋肉，舔舔他的喉結，然後讓牙齒沿著雖然有點瘦削卻仍然包覆著經過持久鍛鍊而必然很有韌性的肩膀的曲線，在某個恰到好處的位置來他一大口。張開嘴巴，米達麥亞的舌頭和犬齒先後觸到沒來得及脫掉的內衣，異樣的質感讓他覺得腦海中負責解析觸覺訊號的腦區被猛地插入粗陶做成的小棒一般令人不快。他抬起頭搖搖，想要把那討厭的質感訊號甩出腦海，喘了幾口氣，才突然發現到自己的下身好像比大腦還活躍。和在水榭度假時胡亂品嚐各種風格的美食開啟新的味覺之旅一樣，米達麥亞也想要嘗試體驗羅嚴塔爾，但是否需要「開啓」新的觸覺呢？在咬到並非「羅嚴塔爾」的衣料時，做事斬釘截鐵絕少猶豫的米達麥亞遲疑了。

原本沈浸在「想要嚐嚐羅嚴塔爾的好滋味」的矮個子開始想要躲去完全無人窺探的私密角落。除了少年時代需要父親指導之外，就算在軍校和軍隊也從不在嘈雜的環境中處理定期會跳起來的「小狼」的米達麥亞，水榭之旅結束之後也沒在羅嚴塔爾面前「失態」，現在，他若是再不想想辦法，自己的好友絕對會帶著百般縱容的微笑，喜滋滋地看他處理那隻不老實的小傢伙，沒準還會想要好心幫忙吧。自己的私密地方被（哪怕是最好的）好友掂起來撫摸？！米達麥亞被這想法嚇得決定快逃，他當機立斷抓起掉在地上的狼爪手套遮住兩腿之間，噴出一大口氣，屁股往後躥，帶著整個身體迅速從床上轉移到床邊，連拖鞋都來不及套好就轉身奔出房門，就好像身後有一羣惡狼在追他。撞進自己的臥室，回手「啪」地給插銷插上，身材嬌小結實的米達麥亞才算覺得找到安全感，趴在牀上喘氣，完全沒看到因突如其來的變故而導致享受愛撫的過程中斷而呈現出慾望被強行掛起，滿眼通紅的羅嚴塔爾。他甚至連「沃夫？」都沒來得及說完，就將溫柔地「沃」轉為一聲嘶啞、低沈、惱怒的「操」。

一直以來，羅嚴塔爾都知道不能對米達麥亞要求太高，出身平民，價值觀略顯保守的摯友已經盡了他的全部力氣在人多眼雜、危機四伏的環境中體驗與主流的男女戀情不同的別樣親密關係，作爲對親密關係非常瞭解的他理當報以同等的耐心，以較為被動的姿態等待米達麥亞摸索自己在情愛中的主體性。然而就在這短短幾日之內，米達麥亞以各種毫無心機的挑逗起始，開放大膽為過程，無預告退場為終結的「體驗」之頻密令他前所未有地無所適從。  
自打懂事以來就見慣也不斷實踐戀愛和情愛中的欺騙、辜負、無情的貴族青年，帶著讓渡主導權卻得不到回報的委屈和對米達麥亞「半途而廢」的行為的百分百正當的激憤，赤腳走出臥室，左手卡腰右手拍門，咬牙切齒地大喊一句：  
「沃夫岡-米達麥亞！他媽的！開門！給我滾出來好好——負⋯⋯責⋯⋯」  
開口時尚且因爲慾火焚身而理直氣壯的羅嚴塔爾，原本還兇狠地給米達麥亞臥室房門砸得咚咚響，在說道負責兩字時卻跟泄氣皮球一樣，發音變得猶豫遲緩，最後幾個音節根本就是帶着強烈的自嘲和絕望溜出兩片嘴脣，音量也比平常談話的聲音還低。  
他從來都不覺得需要爲其他人負責，也從來沒有爲其他人負責，和米達麥亞的交往的暢快和快樂從來都不是「負責」帶來的後果。事實上，羅嚴塔爾在他們倆的交往過程中根本就沒想過這個詞，在他看來「負責」這種東西只存在於男女之間，前者要負擔後者的未來，而後者則負擔前者的後代。  
羅嚴塔爾和米達麥亞是並肩前行的一對，他們倆之間從來不會有誰會需要負擔第三者而落後半步，而他也沒有絲毫需要對米達麥亞負責的顧慮。鬧了半天，在他沒有覺得需要負責的時候，在指望別人對他負責？  
貴族家裏出生的小孩往往對家族有着各種各樣的不滿，但很多人都沒有離家獨立的能力，屈服於家名和爵位給他們安排的生活，最終滿足於特權帶給他們的一切——除了毫無牽絆。羅嚴塔爾對自己有底氣獨立生活雖然不說是相當自傲，但也認爲自己足以對躲在家族房檐下苟活的小孩施以憐憫的嗤笑。面對着米達麥亞臥室那緊閉的房門，異色虹膜的年輕貴族終於意識到自己和其他人也沒什麼太多不同，終究他還是依靠其他人的「負責」，遲早是個累贅。

還沒反應過來，他搭在米達麥亞房門的手就隨着插銷「喀嗒」一聲推了進去，腦袋還亂七八糟燉煮着「自我嫌惡」濃湯的羅嚴塔爾無暇反應，整個人隨着手一起撲入，被只圍着白浴巾的米達麥亞抱個滿懷。  
「吶……羅嚴塔爾，」暗金的短捲髮掃過羅嚴塔爾的嘴角，脫掉了狼娃上衣的小個子用額頭揉着他的鎖骨，「這，這種事情也要一起做，會不會太，太……」  
米達麥亞不知道如何說下去，他的額頭滾燙，想盡辦法要說什麼，但是在話說出口之前就讓哽咽聲飛了出來，再也說不出半個字。

這就是米達麥亞，就算羞得鑽進洞裏，還是會嗅到他的情緒，勉強自己走出來。羅嚴塔爾帶着極度的罪惡感和愧疚，用冰冷的指尖摸過米達麥亞的後背，不意外地令對方打了好幾個冷顫。  
「我陪你去浴室？」羅嚴塔爾轉到米達麥亞背後，左臂從後面包過他的左肩，右臂從米達麥亞的腋窩鑽過，扶着他的胸膛，「不碰你，好不好？」  
米達麥亞從喉嚨發出一聲低吼，點點頭，兩人步履蹣跚一前一後走進浴室，羅嚴塔爾幫他解開浴巾抓在手裏站在浴室玻璃門外，米達麥亞推開玻璃門往裏邁了一小步，用早都抓在左手的一大團紙包着被戲稱爲「小狼」的陰莖，上上下下搓弄着那站直的小傢伙。可能是因爲羅嚴塔爾在身後的柔聲勸慰，或是過於害羞而緊張，米達麥亞覺得這一次搞定的速度比往常快了不少，等他的小狼終於乖乖地回到安分地睡覺狀態，他才有精神頭推推羅嚴塔爾，問了句「你沒事吧」，隨著下意識地眨眼，方才因為情緒激動和忍耐慾望而充滿眼眶的淚水滑過羅嚴塔爾的手背，掉在地上。  
「你洗洗乾淨吧，是不是有點累？」羅嚴塔爾用臉頰蹭蹭米達麥亞的頭髮，那滴意外滾出好友眼眶的水滴的柔軟感覺捲走了他心中的一部分焦躁，「我沒事⋯⋯我們倆在性事方面的年齡差，可不是只有一年喔。」  
「那你先放手啦，狼射到紙上了，很髒呐。」米達麥亞用胳膊肘輕輕推羅嚴塔爾，轉身給廢紙丟進回收槽，摘下淋浴花灑，草率地清洗剛才辛苦了好幾分鐘的小狼。現在已經是深夜，熱水加熱時間已過，雖說冷水好像可以鎮定心神，但猛地噴在剛剛好一陣運動的陰莖上，讓米達麥亞覺得頗為不適，他撇撇嘴，胡亂抹了幾下就打算糊弄過去。  
「喂，要洗就洗乾淨，就不能翻開了包皮洗啊？」  
「不要你管，好麻煩，而且那裡很敏感不想碰。」  
「我竟然要做生理課教師的工作？」羅嚴塔爾咂嘴，「從裏到外上上下下都洗淨，相信我，你會嚇到從此之後都恨不能用牙刷去刷。」  
被羅嚴塔爾這樣告誡，還享受着那傢伙輕輕的呼吸，米達麥亞訥訥地被說服了，他抓起香皂搓出滿手泡泡，給「小狼」上上下下裡裡外外能洗的地方全都洗一次，最終嘟噥著日後也都乖乖洗乾淨的保證，用浴巾擦乾身上，轉身踮著腳親親羅嚴塔爾的眼簾。  
「呐，狼玩到半截兒丟下你逃跑，對，對不住。但現在還覺得⋯⋯有點不自在，再過陣子來補上⋯⋯」  
羅嚴塔爾原本還有點氣，覺得這傢伙自己解決掉問題就立刻逃竄不厚道，但看著頭低得看不到表情，耳尖紅透的密友，立刻覺得自己從委屈的苦主變成惡劣的債主，他親親米達麥亞的髮旋，說句晚安，這一夜慾求不滿無法發泄的彆扭債也只好就此全數丟進宇宙真空，別說利息，連本錢也不要了。  
目送他的米達麥亞走回自己的臥室，他怔忡片刻，留在浴室裏草草地放「小貓寶」出來，給淋浴間地面奉上一堆人類蛋白質，懊惱地用冷水洗了一晚上的第二次淋浴，回房給溫度調高五度，琢磨著第二天可能會遭遇的什麼棘手航路規劃，沈入夢鄉前蠢蠢地笑自己祈求奧丁大神給小狼寶帶來點小成就。

他從來沒指望這種無聊的「祈禱」會靈驗，但米達麥亞似乎終於被大神眷顧了。  
沒過幾天，在一次內部安保演習中，米達麥亞意外指揮了兩隊保安士兵——也是內部保安組一個更次中的半數人員，打退了企圖「突破」動力室和航海組的裝甲擲彈兵，還在接手第二隊保安人員的同時將自己的競爭對手、「重傷」的另一隊隊長順路送去了醫療室。他本人和緊跟他不放的幾個菜鳥利用地利和臨時製造的武器撂倒了裝甲擲彈兵當月排行第三的厲害人物，令艦長、保安主任和裝甲擲彈兵隊長不得不在表面上褒獎米達麥亞上尉的縝密思考和英勇行徑。  
他還意外地獲取了競爭對手和整整一更的保安人員，包括平民、帝國騎士和兩三個出身貴族的子弟的讚佩——其中至少有三成的人在不同的場合下對他表示，儘管還是討厭他明明以貴族的伴友的身份獲得表現自己的機會卻無視那些特權偏執地認定一切成就來自個人努力，但他們會在戰場上信任並且不打折扣地執行他的命令。  
「哦？你真的照單全收？」羅嚴塔爾皮笑肉不笑地提問。  
他們對彼此的關心和對手頭責任的專注令兩人不約而同地不斷加班，原本用來共享私密用餐時間和親暱時刻的宿舍餐桌已經變成了辦公室的延伸，上面滿是各種筆記、圖表。  
「試一次就知道了。」米達麥亞搖頭，「我沒那麼粗線條，在我們那倒霉士官學校被坑得次數還不夠多麼。」  
羅嚴塔爾搖着一腦袋有點長的頭髮，不厭其煩地提醒對方要小心：「『尼尼微』真不愧這名字，從上到下，最不缺的就是毒蛇。」  
「好像也沒你說的那麼誇張，想法總是那麼負面幹嘛！」  
米達麥亞不知道的是，艦隊參謀次席在下勤時和羅嚴塔爾「巧遇」，他們一起用過咖啡，那深藍色眼睛的富態男人若有所思地問，他是否認爲自己遠在帝都奧丁附屬財政尚書的審計司表弟手下一個不知感恩和急於表現的伴友應當受到點小小的懲罰，那用意顯然是在暗示米達麥亞也是同樣貨色。  
羅嚴塔爾自然知道這位准將的家名，更知道他提到的那位「伴友」是審計司幾十年一遇的程式天才，憑着這門技巧已經成爲那位「表弟大人」家裏的偏財財神，靠着發出匿名警告信收取上百萬帝國馬克的賄賂，想要多拿幾個百分比的分成似乎也算順理成章，不過是要求雙贏，怎麼就成了「不知感恩」呢！  
羅嚴塔爾胡亂應付幾句，也下定決心不給這含沙射影的事告訴米達麥亞，心中卻多了不少警惕，若有人好心想要「主持公道」，單憑那頭小個子狼的個人努力實在難以應付。


	4. 冷酷異境

長官的表揚很快令米達麥亞得到了實實在在的好處，儘管不能在艦隊司令上班時執勤，他已經獲准在夜更時登上艦橋管理安全事務。對不少貴族家的繼承人和第二順位的繼承人來說這簡直就是國運衰敗的前兆，但就算這樣，不少貴族家的兒子也得撇着嘴，爲自己面對「頑固的平民」時一再的失敗繼續尋找看起來更完美無瑕的藉口。對此毫無認知，米達麥亞已經忙碌於新任務，做為保安主任的副手策劃下一場重要演習——和姊妹艦「摩蘇爾」。艦長和艦隊參謀部對此都不很感冒，但保安主任提出毫無破綻的藉口，也就是將新鮮血液和想法引入演習操作，再把功勞轉入羅嚴塔爾名下，讓各懷鬼胎的觀望者們無話可說。演習是「尼尼微」在非戰時的最大「排場」之一，不管是就演習規模而言還是就事後的盛大慶功活動的荒唐程度而言，在各分艦隊中都極富盛名。至於姊妹艦「摩蘇爾」，也算是借「尼尼微」的光輝小有名氣的艦船，這艘以「疊壓在」尼尼微之上的城市明明的姊妹艦也是艦隊司令部的後備艦，故意被隱去戰果以普通高速戰艦爲幌子，卻有着好幾樣遠超高速戰艦標準配置的設備，也滿編精銳士兵，是有名的高效戰鬥單位，艦長更是足夠獲得將官銜卻因爲出身平民而不得志的人才，「摩蘇爾」的人員遴選和升遷履行著冷酷的菁英主義原則，讓「真正的」貴族子弟避之唯恐不及。

到現在爲止，高貴的貴族爵爺們確定米達麥亞是個超過「勝任」這一評價的軍官：沒想到出身園藝師家裏的小土包子不僅擅長戰術，還熟知如何籠絡人心。但除他的能力之外，貴族們在意的是忠誠。被視為潛在的馬爾巴哈家族繼承人的家臣，米達麥亞對羅嚴塔爾的忠誠在通常情況下令人滿意，但仍算缺乏真正的考驗。在運作了數個世紀的貴族制度內部，不乏予以「有能的」平民的小小恩賞和機會，對家臣的遴選標準無非是忠誠和能力，但顯然前者更為重要，非得反覆考驗不可，方法之一就是把軍功這種美味的誘餌放在主君和家臣面前，看看後者在面對勝利果實的時候是否還能遵守伴友和家臣的本分，讓自己敬愛的主人獲得功績。  
恰逢羅嚴塔爾輪轉去裝甲擲彈兵單位，米達麥亞負責夜更保安，再也沒有比兩隊精銳搶奪戰果時更能考驗隨從的忠誠的時候了。

本屆「尼尼微」艦員之所以能夠以「佈滿」貴族少爺的配置卻仍能保證作戰水準，也許有一半是實在不想被姊妹艦看低吧。  
那另一半原因呢？  
「看看艦長的臉色就知道，一定是家族宿怨啦。」羅嚴塔爾刻薄地冷笑，「嘶啊啊——拜託，你別下狠手！按摩不是加重損傷！！」  
羅嚴塔爾在軍校時練就了不錯的格鬥技術，分派到艦隊時也利用業餘時間勤加練習，但練習強度和難度還是不能和「勤務等於練習」的裝甲擲彈兵相提並論。在接受了頭一兩次格鬥訓練並獲得幾個中隊長禮貌性的讚賞之後，他們便較爲直接地指出這貴族家的兒子距離獲得「真正的」讚佩還有段距離，也許是因爲身體中摻雜了不純粹的血統所致。絕不輕易認輸的青年抿着嘴將他們對生母風流韻事的侮辱拋在腦後，接受了譏諷中有價值的部分，借着米達麥亞之前獲得的認可，和幾個格鬥好手認真交手。  
結果自然是渾身痠痛，手臂和面頰上各青了一塊，還有……屁股痛。  
摔的。  
米達麥亞和他錯班輪值更是讓他有點鬱悶，艦船上劃分四個勤務班次，他所在的第二更和米達麥亞所處的第三更讓他必須得苦熬到半夜才能等着和剛下勤的米達麥亞親昵。可想而知，在勤務時的興奮還沒過去，米達麥亞能做到的親昵就是拽着羅嚴塔爾嘮叨，直到被瘀傷困擾到有點惱火的站起來說自己太累轉身要走卻踉蹌了一下。其時，羅嚴塔爾臉上還沒捱揍，沉浸在自己的小小快樂中的蜜色毛髮小狼確確實實，什麼都沒看出來。  
所以在按摩時應該比較努力——  
「嘶嗷嗷！我去找物理治療師，住手！要不然就得骨裂，被您過於猛烈的按摩招致的。」  
「不要。那個物理治療師在路上看着你都想上去舔，狼不開心。我不太擅長幫別人按摩，下手沒輕重，你教我。」狼爪子停下努力按壓捶打的動作，有點肥厚的嘴脣卻嘟了起來，他將手放在羅嚴塔爾的屁股辦上時又有點重，激發了又一次嘶嘶的呼痛。  
「陪我去物理治療師那裏好不好？吶，你先去洗澡……」羅嚴塔爾在週身傳來的鈍痛和痠痛當中，隱約覺得他的狼寶的心情有點懊惱。如果可以將心情投射出來，也許是金棕色狼的蓬鬆尾巴會不開心地拖在地上，喉嚨中會發出哼哼聲，整個想要躲去角落吧。覺得自己做了壞人的羅嚴塔爾趕緊從俯臥的姿勢轉爲肚皮向上，欠身起來，光着腳走到浴室門外哄他說，跟他去找物理治療師，後者就不敢造次，他也能學點按摩知識，從長遠來看就省了事。  
「嗯，」米達麥亞讓羅嚴塔爾再多等自己幾分鐘，「對不起，你沒事吧。」  
沒事沒事，壞心腸的貴族在門外故作鎮靜，那傢伙一定在浴室裏遛他的「小狼」，嚇到它實在不厚道，更別提會讓米達麥亞不快。

扶着羅嚴塔爾在甬道上行走，小聲討論姊妹艦演習同時也接受着各種複雜的目光關注，嫉妒有之，滿意有之，也不缺視而不見的側臉。進入理療室，米達麥亞口中想要「撲上來舔羅嚴塔爾」的物理治療師，從休息間走出來，這薑黃色頭髮，年紀輕輕就有點謝頂的瘦高個套反了腳上的布鞋，但他渾然不覺，徑直走到求診的患者面前。  
「喲——稀客稀客。」他誇張地行了個禮，擡起身子時順勢伸出一雙大手撲向來客，嚇得米達麥亞跨前兩步擋在羅嚴塔爾身前。  
「喂，路德維希，你想幹嘛。」穿着深藍色短袖襯衣和五分長灰色運動短褲的米達麥亞，看起來就好像是在保護暗戀對象的高中男孩。  
「噗——原來你真的會吃醋！」治療師盡全力低聲大笑，「看起來尚有希望。羅嚴塔爾上尉，我對你沒興趣，只是在逗逗這傢伙，吶，怎麼了，裝甲擲彈兵的人來說你看起來細皮嫩肉，但很扛得住打，很快就能是一把好手——當然，如果你一直待在這裏的話。來說怎麼了。」  
「這傢伙按摩出手太重，痛得不尋常。」  
「……喂，你小子是做粗活的農民出身嗎？」  
「不是，我爸是園藝師，但我連雜草和多年宿根草本都分不清。」  
「哦，那算城裏人了，感覺真粗糙，這也太粗線條了……羅嚴塔爾上尉，恭喜您要留院治療一夜。你，米達麥亞上尉，我過幾天得教教您怎麼按摩，回去睡覺——我不會動他半指頭，探病時間過了，過了！走！沒用的健康人！」  
「不走，那個，那個——對了啊！不是說伴友可以開例外陪伴嗎？」  
「米達麥亞——回去睡覺。」羅嚴塔爾絕望地看着滿臉疲憊的好友，「什麼鬼伴友，路德維希治療師，我不希望他陪護。」  
「哦？不是伴友？」路德維希挑眉，「小沃夫岡，你怎麼得罪到奧斯卡少爺啦？嗱嗱嗱，今晚你想叨擾多久都行——但他得好好睡覺，我還是勸你等他睡了就回去，怎樣？安靜點，我值夜班也得睡覺的，明天早晨那一更也是我的。」  
「謝謝。」  
米達麥亞面色還帶着點提防，但還是大聲道謝，看着治療師給羅嚴塔爾塞進理療牀，檢查完肌肉、韌帶和骨骼可能出現的問題，制定好理療計劃，給患者喝下一杯助眠藥水，多留下半小時檢查治療曲線，就哼着歌轉回了隔間休息。在進入夢鄉之前，理療師在內部通訊的私密羣組中大肆八卦，令愛聽流言的閒人們大呼過癮，這些善於打混摸魚的人們最愛咀嚼的就是他人情事。同時收到風的還有羣組中的「考核員」，陪伴主子進行理療的伴友意外地又在所謂評核表格上多拿了五分。  
米達麥亞陪睡意朦朧的羅嚴塔爾聊了幾句，後者陷入舒適的夢鄉，獨留米達麥亞在淺眠中等到五點叫醒治療師看看治療進度，獲得「完全正常」的答覆之後，揉揉眼睛回宿舍。

經過一晚好睡，終於康復的羅嚴塔爾繼續和裝甲擲彈兵們鍛鍊白刃戰的技巧，並且迅速展示了自己身爲指揮官的領導能力，多少補足他有明顯進步卻仍嫌不夠的戰鬥技術。而在另一方面，米達麥亞對協助保安主任，甚至艦隊參謀進行演習的策劃抱着他能使用的所有精神頭，連討厭的男爵參謀讓他打雜跑腿也都忍了下來。這讓寶貴的下勤休息時間成爲「狼要和你擠」的睡眠常態，沉入夢鄉前，兩人的小型討論總是能爲彼此的工作帶來有益的想法。

演習的時間和安排在米達麥亞加入策劃工作之後五週終於完成並在司令部面對所有高級參謀進行報告，承蒙保安主任聲言自己罹患急性喉炎而聲音沙啞需要服用藥劑恢復，米達麥亞上尉竟然被允許匯報其中進行姊妹艦競技當中的奪旗活動。他聲音洪亮的清晰介紹令不少高級軍官默默讚許，更有人對他至少兩次「多得羅嚴塔爾上尉提供寶貴意見」的補充說明點頭表示滿意。等保安主任恢復聲音繼續擔任主講，米達麥亞坐下專心筆記的樣子也頗討人喜歡。  
「人員分組明天正式公佈，我們的人員完全打亂進行匿名混編，一共分四隊，互相協作與摩蘇爾隊爭勝，這次的旗設定在本艦，由隊員攜帶，特別禮物照舊放在動力室的某處。」保安主任報告結束便將會議交給艦長，後者作出分組原則的解說，宣告散會。

「真是辛苦了，米達麥亞上尉。」  
當羅嚴塔爾對米達麥亞說出這句話時，氣鼓鼓的狼寶悶了幾秒，才說出「謝謝」。  
「怎麼了？」羅嚴塔爾穿上他下勤出門時最愛的長款襯衫和緊身褲，頗妖嬈地伸出一隻手，「狼寶，一起去食堂？」  
「氣死了，他們都覺得狼是你的跟屁蟲。我沒有藏私，說了你的意見對我書寫計畫的重要幫助，然後⋯⋯」  
「真是誠實的狼寶貝，」羅嚴塔爾俯身，嘴唇擦過狼的顴骨，「那些爵爺們一定認為你何止是順從的野狼，根本就是隻可愛的，會搖尾巴的家狼——狗嘛。」  
「去他媽的少說這個！老子氣不順，正想找人打一架！」  
「不如先吃點東西，再去訓練場？」  
「不要。」頑固的平民扭動身子，「你這幾天好好休息，明天演習分組出來，還不知道會分到什麼奇人異士同組，好好吃一頓我就會開心。」  
「好，難得你回來沒有累得直點頭，回來之後聊聊我學到的竅門。」  
「要是我們不在一隊怎麼辦？那我不就佔了你的便宜嗎？話說，這種比賽真的是『協作』？爲什麼我覺得長官說那句話的時候全場人都在冷笑和各自打算盤。」  
「真是了不得，鹿死誰手不到演習結束後如何知道，卿有自信是好事，但在下可不會友愛地讓出拔旗的機會。不管怎麼說，勝之不武不是我的風格。你打算去吃什麼？」  
「牛肉壽喜燒，烤雞軟骨⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯」  
「還有煮熟的朝鮮薊！不准不吃菜！還有，你說的『協作』恐怕真正是指不同派系之間互相捅刀子，對很多平民來說強到戰旗或是特別獎勵都能讓他們在貴族主人面前臉上有光，沒主的沒準能就此找到靠山，憑着做狗腿升到尉官……然後轉去貴族的私兵，如果那時候他們還有用的話，至少可以做到准將，到頭了。」  
「朝鮮薊……不喜歡。所以說，我們倆竟然沒分到一隊？不是說我是羅嚴塔爾少爺的家狼寶寶？你吃什麼？」被自己想像的美食饞到嚥口水的米達麥亞撤下軍服外套和襯衫掛在門後的掛鉤上，脫下靴子和褲子丟在一邊，襪子塞進靴筒，穿上灰色的運動褲，開心地露出小虎牙笑著。  
他們打了個好的時間差，選到了最爲角落、靠近嘈雜的通風管道的位置，用只有兩人能聽清的聲音，羅嚴塔爾詳細地解說了目前「尼尼微」標配的艦隊白刃戰專用，可以搭載氧氣發生劑並且在背後加裝通用小型設備連接平臺的輕型裝甲服的幾個不足以致命卻足夠讓人動彈不得的薄弱之處。  
「喔，那你想出了應對辦法吧。」  
「沒錯，但那就不是可以告訴你的了，米達麥亞，想要贏就自己動腦子吧。順便，把我們分到一隊那就沒意思了，就是要分兩隊才能看出來你會不會被自家隊長隊員罵到臭頭也來幫我嘛——在貴族看來，平民，不，賤民，根本就不配談對陛下的忠誠，他們只要服從主人就可以盡身爲賤民的義務。」

雖然聽起來有點不切實際，但「尼尼微」本次的隊伍劃分確實是給足了馬爾巴哈家潛在繼承人面子。身爲C隊副隊長，羅嚴塔爾立刻被委以編組和制定具體戰術的重任。米達麥亞被分入據稱是猛衝派A隊，隊長十分重視隊員的門第出身，副隊長自然是做不成，但他仍然本着「羅嚴塔爾的小可愛跟班」的身份獲得小組長的差事，由於三個組長有權協商自由組隊，就算略有點摩擦，米達麥亞的第一組還是有不少之前籠絡到的友善人員。訓練任務之外，他還要參與A指揮部的戰術規劃——帶領他們的少校暨子爵家不受寵愛的末子入伍時做着獲得軍功獲封爵位的美夢，卻早早發現自己並不是這塊材料，屈尊「包養」了富有野心的帝國騎士斯賓塞-馮-貝克勒爾。身爲副隊長卻被取了難聽的「水蛭」外號的紅髮男人不遺餘力剝削着所有組長的計謀，讓自己的愛人興奮地滿面紅光，認定自己可以拔得頭籌。  
「米達麥亞！」因爲自己的出身甚至可以在演習前集訓時飲用高度酒而近乎爛醉如泥的隊長紅着一雙眼睛，在自己舒適的度假帳篷門口歪歪斜斜站着，「A隊必然拔得頭籌，小傢伙，跟着那個野種有什麼好？還不過是馬爾巴哈家族『潛在』的繼承人，奧丁那羣老東西，無非是想要把那靠捐錢才弄到手羅嚴塔爾家名徹底埋葬在傷風敗俗的馬爾巴哈家地板下。你有點本事，屁股圓圓的小小的，看起來滿不錯，不如跟了我，你和斯賓塞爭寵鬥法一起玩可是非常甜美的場景……」  
斯賓塞聽了不以爲忤，反而噴笑着一把拉起米達麥亞，裝作捏弄他的腰肢，給憤怒到滿臉通紅的矮個子平民推出了帳篷，丟下一句「別聽他胡說，睡你的大頭覺」。  
雖然用作大隊合宿的貨艙空曠寬敞，雜音震耳欲聾，米達麥亞卻知道這艦上所有的閒人都豎起了耳朵給長官的調戲半個字沒落下地聽入腦袋，在演習前來如此的鬧劇，他想要指揮小隊裏的刺頭會更困難。

至於隊伍C，羅嚴塔爾則和同爲帝國騎士的隊長少校搭配相當合拍，不論體力，兩人在「佔別人便宜」這方面有着極好的共識。整個攻堅隊的領導是體力優異的羅嚴塔爾，少校本人負責在羅嚴塔爾五分鐘之後的位置，負責統籌整個隊伍位置並作爲遭遇強敵時的增援。  
「你那小朋友應當不會介意幫你做開路先鋒吧。」少校壞笑着。  
「他只會在意落在後面。」羅嚴塔爾搖頭，「別給他當成我們隊的助攻，米達麥亞在面對軍功時可不會發揚謙讓精神，反過來我也沒道理讓他佔半點便宜，針對那傢伙的戰術得特別制定。」  
「作戰能力最差但工兵能力最強的D隊由工兵和裝甲擲彈兵混編，守在我方營盤保護旗幟，B隊素來是撿拾勝利果實的隊伍……」  
「那可真不巧，拱果子的野豬十有八九會一頭撞上憤怒的棕熊呢。」  
異色眼睛的高個子青年眼神銳利如鷹，他手上做的卻是另外的事情——從用作桌子的儲物箱裏抓出一罐優質咖啡慷慨分享。打開蓋子，令人迷醉的濃香就飄散在帳篷內，引發了同僚們的讚歎。既然有錢人出材料，出力就自然是其他人的事了，拿着少校提供的咖啡壺，甲乙丙三個組長紛紛招呼組員煮咖啡，很快，戰術討論就在醇香的咖啡的影響下進展更加迅速。  
「最好是能給他們引到敵人正面前，B隊的戰力可不能白費了，他們那邊有幾個操作肩扛式發射裝置的神手——最好是能給他們搞到上一層甲板的這個通道。」B小組組長指指摩蘇爾動力爐所在的位置。  
「動力室不在演習範圍。我們應該斷了他們的後路？」羅嚴塔爾問。  
「新人不懂，動力室每次都有特別獎勵。保守一點的話，我們好歹也得拿到那個獎勵，A隊有斯賓塞和米達麥亞，絕對是勁敵。」少校舉起右手的食指，「以我參加了往前五年的演習的經驗，二鋰燃燒室附近必然有格鬥好手，特別獎勵在他們其中一個的身上。」  
「放心，不會當場剝光。」看到羅嚴塔爾愕然的臉色，丙組組長補充。  
「來先看前面這部分。雙方各四隊，四條接舷通道。D隊的工兵最優先斷掉的肯定是自己駐守那條，之前五年的記錄，工兵隊這樣的機率有一半，但就勝率而言就只是一般，反而是當工兵隊去爆破距離自己較遠的那一條時勝率最高。」羅嚴塔爾拿出他們之前分工合作整理的數據。  
「工兵隊最遠的那條是A隊，斯賓塞會幫他家老爺保證逃命的通道。」  
「需要工兵幫忙速算出A隊接舷通道護盾的頻率，我們放無人機協助狙擊，隊裏誰能拿得起狙擊槍？不過——長官，這樣剛出發就算計自己人會不會……」  
「我組裏有兩個都能做到。先幹掉A隊隊長和副隊，讓工兵斷了他們的後路……B隊不會情願做爛頭卒，我們很有可能會遭到雙份的攻擊，總之不用拼命求快。羅嚴塔爾，甲組跟你，等我們站穩動力室附近的據點就先行追逐A隊殘餘，我和乙組幫你斷後，安德烈你比較瞭解特別獎勵的玩法，你們丙組去動力室那特別獎勵之後折返，幫D隊工兵守門。倒是羅嚴塔爾，你要怎麼對付米達麥亞？」  
「一對一囉。」  
「安德烈，死也要給特別獎勵拿到。」少校一雙淺褐色的眼睛直勾勾盯着羅嚴塔爾，「你，這次要是輸了，就給我主動提出調令滾蛋。」  
「我說各位，在罵我之前，先想想明天的聯席討論吧——」  
「那個不能指望，我們只跟工兵的D隊聯繫。」  
「還有，爲何沒人去考慮摩蘇爾可能的進攻路線呢？」  
「奧丁大神絕對站在我們這邊！米達麥亞是好祭品。」  
「先考慮跟B隊維持一般程度的合作吧，最後再端了他們也不遲，查了近十年的演習記錄，我們負多勝少。」羅嚴塔爾內心感慨着平民就活該遭遇無妄之災這事其中包含的各種愚蠢和無可救藥，表面不動聲色。  
「那不是恰好嗎？」少校興奮地搓手，就好像一隻面對熱騰騰鬆餅的綠頭蒼蠅，「用那些敗績做血祭，奧丁大神一定會給我們勝利的！」  
事已至此，羅嚴塔爾也沒有再行勸阻長官的氣力，真是一羣無可救藥的蠢蛋，戰意過強而戰術過弱，哪裏有靠着信仰大神奧丁和此前的敗績就足夠帶來好好運的情況？但他實在沒有跟着組織遭遇滅頂之災的義務，在密集的組隊演練之間，副隊長代隊長職責四處跑腿，和工兵隊、B隊砲兵私下溝通，費盡脣舌，總算是獲得善於計算彈道的德洛伊傑、砲兵組長巴特豪瑟的有限度支持，做出了令自己勉強算是安心的戰術計劃。  
靠着他的勤奮付出和無私分享，C隊默許聽他指示的人佔了整整兩組，只有少校親自帶隊的乙組還維持着對奧丁大神的信任，表現得對羅嚴塔爾的把戲一無所知。由於羅嚴塔爾表面上還維持着畢恭畢敬向隊長報告的姿態，後者也放手讓他組織戰術，自己則攬下統籌後勤的工作，調配彈藥、給砲兵申請有效減輕負載的高級裝備、調試裝甲服、多用平臺和各種耗材等等，甚至動用了自己的「手下」給小組負責人專門調整裝甲服——羅嚴塔爾更是得到良好的服侍。  
但就算這樣，還是沒什麼人會幫羅嚴塔爾減輕哪怕一點點他自己扛在肩上的重擔。演習當天，服用了三顆保持精力的藥丸，羅嚴塔爾頂着濃重的黑眼圈穿上裝甲服。


	5. BLADE RUNNERS

這是「尼尼微」有史以來最難堪的演習。  
伊謝爾倫時間帝國歷481年12月13日，12小時內必須完結的姊妹艦演習最出彩的活動開始了。「尼尼微」和「摩蘇爾」進入一處補給基地停靠，在它們之間是一個有兩層樓那麼高、寬度只有尼尼微一半、長度大概有尼尼微三分之二的全像訓練艙，經由精細的電腦設定，訓練艙內投射出四條短粗的接舷通道和複雜的闖關地形，演習初始，戰旗會安然呆在「老家」的一個士兵背包裏，只有能通過全像訓練區並闖入敵艦的勇士才有資格拿到它們。  
接舷橋剛架好沒多久，A隊全隊便如同「急着投胎」的惡鬼一般蜂擁前進，就算米達麥亞出聲提醒自家第三組組長要他確保退路暢通也無濟於事，從耳麥的組長通訊頻道傳來的是第二組和第三組組長沒好氣的反駁：「殿後？想被我們隊長吊起來抽一頓鞭子的話，請別客氣，還真是賣屁股賣到一定境界了？」米達麥亞在緊急時刻向來不客氣，罵人話還沒說完，演習設備傳來的第一波戰場變化就帶來了不祥的己方警告——原本是他們進攻通道，如今變為撤退的生命線的後路被留守的D隊工兵截斷，連接通道被任何一方關閉均屬形勢重大變故，每個士兵都會收到狀況更新消息，在振動之後，果然有不少人想要轉身返回，不管怎樣先把通道重新「砸開」再說。幾乎是下意識的，米達麥亞立刻在公開頻道發布命令，無視隊長和副隊長的指揮權，讓隊伍迅速推進：「不許慌！只要贏了自然能找到路回來！現在別往後看！保證進攻路線暢通！這是命令！違令者軍法處置！」  
一句符合所有軍事教材和戰場常識、正常不過的指揮，卻讓斯賓塞-馮-貝克勒爾勃然大怒，土包子米達麥亞不僅駁回了自家主人的邀請（實在是好事一樁）還無視軍階、演習指揮系統和更加高貴的貴族與平民的身分差異，公然越權！他的胸膛中激盪著「肅正軍規」的義憤，什麼維持戰線、組織進攻的事情全都拋在腦後。他以顫抖的手舉起槍，想要從背後瞄準米達麥亞，讓倔強的平民背上「演習開始不到半小時就退場」的恥辱作為越權和不服從的懲罰，從此無緣晉升。正待射擊，就聽到隊長在公開頻道中先是傳來殺豬般的尖叫又立刻沈默，顯然是被判定陣亡強制斷線。這倒是應了「天理昭然」，奴才沒安好心，「咒」到自己的主人卻先行一步，連進行援護的機會都沒有。「主子『死了』」，斯賓塞大腦一片空白。在貴族世界的主從關係內，隨從的指揮權和身為貴族的自尊被土包子挑戰固然是不可饒恕的犯行，主人先於僕從陣亡確實後果更加嚴重，僅次於公然背叛的大罪！等到演習結束、戰術檢討完畢，絕對還要接受額外的懲罰，與其這樣，還不如乾脆隨主人一同「陣亡」多少還能在「忠犬」的評價上多拿幾分。想到這裡，「水蛭」斯賓塞舉起手槍凜然自裁，讓遠處的C隊狙擊手看得目瞪口呆，「意外省了一發遠程狙擊的能源，似乎是個好兆頭呢」，他們吹了個口哨，背好裝備，回歸本隊戰線後方，被前鋒好好保護着，穩步推進——敵人暫時還太遠，就算用無人機輔助狙擊也還太早。  
開戰時的急躁令推進過於迅速的A隊在進入全像訓練艙時處於近乎孤立的狀態，B、C兩隊必須在進入訓練艙並通過前導甬道之後才能和他們會合，現在，是揀選並建立便於友軍支援的據點的時候了。根據偵察兵放出的無人機，「摩蘇爾」的戰士們即將完成他們的兩個可以互相支援的據點，已經沒人有精力去思索陣亡的隊長和重傷的斯賓塞的妙計，尼尼微的A隊需要立刻應變。得益於急性子和敏銳的戰術直覺，語速快、指令明晰的米達麥亞迅速在自己組員的配合下獲得了比第二組、第三組組長更多的發言權。他帶着第一組、第二組隊員隊形整齊強行突入敵軍領地，吸引大批守備軍前往增援，第三組則固守一個緊貼B隊前導甬道的掩蔽處作為推進時的據點。眼看着友軍成爲佯攻的靶子和創建據點的「義工」，B隊、C隊各組一鬨而上，B隊隊長甚至在公開頻道命令自己的隊員盡可能借用A隊的援護火力避免傷亡，同時利用自家的砲兵優勢轟炸敵軍，以期儘快突入摩蘇爾本艦，「兵貴神速，C隊想要讓我們幫他們開道，那就直接拿到戰旗，讓他們在後面爬個夠」！和D隊隊長素來親善的B隊老大似乎是滿心相信自己的撤退通道正是他們帶著戰旗凱旋歸來的勝利之路，不會被留守隊本著戰術上的易於操作而封閉而帶著「狩獵」的輕鬆心態，讓本隊發揚無畏的精神，猛烈轟炸同時快速前進。  
「據點就算了，讓A隊的弟兄守住就好。」B隊隊長大言不慚地在公開頻道大放厥詞，但就在他們以爲D隊不會斷了自己的後路時，友軍顯然沒那麼友善，他們寧可不要頒獎式上那句虛偽的特別致謝，也要保證安全而同時關閉B隊和分撥給D隊自己的通道，權且稱不上收起來的偏偏是臉皮超厚的C隊進攻時使用的那一條。  
「呸！小人！C隊給了你們什麼好處？」B隊從軍官到組員一齊痛罵，將留守隊視作過橋抽板的流氓，引發了D隊幾個口才出眾的工兵猛烈的嘲諷。  
「哎呀呀，洛基的寵兒被踹下彩虹橋了嗎？快炸幾個炮仗給我們看看！」  
「真是可憐的寶貝呢！」  
「來來來，等演習完了好好犒勞你們唷～MUA!」  
「噁心！縮頭王八在烏龜洞發情就好！」

雖說A隊進攻過快有其草率的一面，但留守隊在客觀上卻得益於他們的急躁，先鋒的進攻在一段時間內拖慢了摩蘇爾軍的攻勢，雖然只是幾分鐘的寬裕時間，卻讓順利摸到C隊通道的敵軍無法奪取通道入口，能夠搶灘進入尼尼微防線的只有三五個士兵，工兵們本著地利，開始設置各種陷阱和錯誤路線，帶着放進來的他們在演習區域亂跑。至於另外跟來的人，則被阻礙在C通道半路對著耳麥大喊大叫，臨時徵調留守隊的工兵，但想讓他們從母艦深處扛着沉重的設備鑽出來搭橋還保證不死在路上，少說也得半小時。想要轉回去？談何容易，C隊又不是真的過河卒子不許回頭，省下一發狙擊能量的狙擊手轉個方向，找到穩妥的位置，幾次點射就讓對着耳麥怒罵往回走，想要呼應己方進攻的敵軍強制下線了。  
「多謝A隊、B隊的無私奉獻！！！」  
在公開頻道中以毫無感恩的口氣說著比三字經更難聽的道謝，得到甲組、乙組強火力開路和斷後的C隊丙組，在組長安德烈的有效指揮下，在開戰後第二個小時成為距離某種勝利果實最近的隊伍。能夠獲得這種戰果，必須得感謝B隊的巴特豪瑟好歹遵守了之前和羅嚴塔爾的約定，趁亂將砲兵隊撥出兩個人支援羅嚴塔爾帶領的C隊甲組，不管是開路、掩護還是穿甲破壞都極為有效，這才讓丙組有機會穿越好幾層甲板，進入「摩蘇爾」的動力室。  
「安德烈，下面妳就得靠自己了。」羅嚴塔爾在與丙組分手時在組長通訊頻道中急速地喘息著。  
「喂，羅嚴塔爾，你是不是感覺不舒服？那個⋯⋯我說⋯⋯你要不要找個醫務兵檢查一下裝備？」安德烈爽快地回答之後，本想就此掛斷保持隱匿狀態，但似乎在猶豫什麼，最後以不適合戰場的遲疑聲音發問。  
「我⋯⋯我沒事，只不過剛才跑太快而已。」羅嚴塔爾覺得有點頭昏，但他絲毫不奇怪會有這種感受，一個月沒有好好休息，他沒有在演習時病倒已經算是運氣不錯。從小到大都纏繞在他人的厭惡與無視當中，羅嚴塔爾不指望獲得超出本人努力的成果。是次演習並不是建立個人戰功的時機，他為自己訂下的目標是檢測自己的戰術，只要他帶的C隊存活率足夠高且能拿到特別獎勵就好，戰旗就交給米達麥亞操心算了。  
算算時間，距離開戰已經有一段時間，戰局相當混亂，自家的隊長根本不知道身在何處，討厭的蒼蠅似乎也被系統自動送走了幾個，是和米達麥亞通報彼此的位置看看能不能互相支援的好時機。從各自隨隊合宿以來就沒機會聊天的米達麥亞和羅嚴塔爾終於有機會在加密頻道確認彼此位置。不知道米達麥亞的想法如何，但羅嚴塔爾相當滿意自己的估算，也猜到他們各自帶領的士兵都能有效阻止摩蘇爾隊的轉移。  
「你這就累了？怎麼這麼喘？」談了幾句，米達麥亞覺得莫名其妙，就算貓寶之前操勞過度，也不至於這麼柔弱，如此呼吸淺而急促的狀況，簡直跟氣喘的病人有得一拼。  
「廢話，我，我同時在四五個頻道跟一堆人講不同的話，還不能穿幫，也不能停下手頭的事，當然會有點累。」羅嚴塔爾只覺得密集的對話和命令毫無間斷，轟得他耳膜生疼。他持槍的左手已經痠痛到幾乎不是自己的，右手的戰鬥刀在VR設備的視野中也已經滿是敵人的鮮血，在自己身後，尚且有帶領的甲組和後面跟上來的乙組的半數。  
怎麼還沒完？他覺得面前的敵軍數量完全沒有稀少，人人拿着三、四支武器，就好像古老國度神話裏三頭六臂的勇將。  
「羅嚴塔爾上尉，羅嚴塔爾上尉！喂！羅嚴塔爾！」  
背後傳來大喊和劇烈的搖晃，隨即是四支胳膊將他從第一線拽到後排，由其他士兵暫時補上前線的空隙。  
兩個「白袖子」裝甲兵——醫護兵裝甲服的特別塗裝——敲打着他的頭盔，其中一個迅速解開氣密鎖：「羅嚴塔爾上尉！您的血氧指數怎麼會這樣低！氧氣發生劑要立刻換！你需要急救！」  
另外一個麻利地將標準用急救設備覆上他的口鼻，要他自己按住，騰出手拿出直接對血液補充氧氣的特效設備，對準他頸部的大血管施打相當大的劑量。  
「謝謝，還好沒直接撤出戰線。」這紛亂的幾分鐘，羅嚴塔爾摘下頭盔，充斥著靜電臭氣的味道和寒冷的艙內氣溫總算是讓他恢復了神智清明的狀態，「氣體循環通路也幫我查一下，應該是有人故意破壞。」  
好在是多說了一句，兩個醫護兵幾乎是幫他整個地拆下插在裝甲服後面的氣體循環附加裝備，全面更換，得到全部正常運作的確認之後，羅嚴塔爾套上頭盔，吸了兩口新鮮的混合空氣，站在稍後方繼續調度，等待缺氧的殘餘效果消失，「白袖子」們還有點擔心，多停留了十分鐘左右再觀察羅嚴塔爾的情況，覺得沒什麼大礙，才轉移去別的地方照顧傷員。

「米達麥亞，你那邊情況如何？」恢復通訊，確認戰線、傷兵和剩餘的火力之後，羅嚴塔爾再一次聯絡米達麥亞。  
「喲嘿！你沒事就好！至於進度嘛，嘿嘿！無可奉告囉~」米達麥亞狂喜的聲音從耳麥傳出，「多謝你們幫忙保障撤退路線哦！摩蘇爾的旗子我我我找到了！」  
「到手沒有。」  
「那小子跑得跟兔子一樣快——欸欸欸！！！！！羅嚴塔爾，你在我下一層對吧？他拆了維修通道，往你那個甲板發射了什麼東西——」  
迅速轉換頻道，羅嚴塔爾對周圍所有友軍警告「上層甲板方向有炮擊」。  
「摩蘇爾」的士兵們在近乎敗戰的絕望中，連自己的友軍也寧願拋棄，他的炮擊將羅嚴塔爾帶領的組員和友軍連鍋端，全都踹出戰場，羅嚴塔爾之所以倖免，是因爲他身側幾米的位置恰好有一個可以藏身的小空間，他喘着氣轉回和米達麥亞的加密頻道。  
「天哪，震死了一大片，我耳朵轟隆隆亂響，聽不見你回話，聽好，除了旗手還有四個人，我手上有一個可以穿透裝甲服的手榴彈和另外兩個更小威力的，對他們也許沒用。我真希望代表你回答的沙沙聲是在說旗手之外的人裝甲服已經破損到只差一點點就可以滾蛋吶。」  
透過耳麥的骨傳導點，羅嚴塔爾可以聽到沙沙聲，過於清晰的節奏讓羅嚴塔爾專注地聆聽幾秒，讀出連續不斷的「確認」。用了小小的計謀讓敵軍走向自己藏身之處，羅嚴塔爾掐準時間丟出手頭僅有的手榴彈，一陣轟響過後才「滿不在乎」地走出來，距離他身後不遠的地方，米達麥亞的兩隻手打開一個維修管道的蓋子，把它「邦」地丟在地上。  
「羅嚴塔爾，」他抓着維修通道的邊緣，準備規規矩矩下去，「掩護。」  
銀瞳的米達麥亞和異色虹膜的羅嚴塔爾第一次並肩對付全副武裝、技藝精湛、窮途末路的裝甲擲彈兵。

「『尼尼微』的娘炮，等老子幹掉你們，就跑去拿走你們的旗。」說話帶着濃重邊境墾殖地口音的高大戰士舉起戰斧，在演習公用頻道大聲宣揚着摩蘇爾艦的光輝戰績和不止一次被迫將戰功轉移給尼尼微的憋屈，除了面對他的兩個菜鳥聽得一愣一愣，其他人早都見怪不怪，頃刻間，髒話便充斥了整個公用頻道，其中不乏「聽偏遠地方的鄉巴佬胡說」、「這世界上連奧丁大神都對不起你們是吧」、「該死的賤民又張嘴噴糞」、「沒家教」、「米達麥亞給他好看」、「鴛鴦眼的小子可別放跑了肥羊」、「搶完了旗別磨蹭趕快回來」、「摩蘇爾XXOO」。  
但羅嚴塔爾和米達麥亞各自的私人通訊頻道在此時多了一條留言。  
羅嚴塔爾那邊，是艦隊的參謀長，讓他命令米達麥亞做佯攻犧牲來確保羅嚴塔爾是拿到錦標的「英雄」。米達麥亞聽到的消息則更加詭異，那聲音明顯是經過處理，完全聽不出講話者的身份，傳話的源頭也是空白用戶，內容很簡單，就是要他「懂得本分」，不管是犧牲自己還是助攻，總之要讓他的主子奪得最甜美的錦標。  
摩蘇爾艦的士兵沒有義務讓他們制定戰術或是得到喘息的時間，他的戰斧不僅可以輕鬆讓「電腦」判定兩人出局，還可以輕鬆在羅嚴塔爾和米達麥亞穿着的裝甲服和身上劃出猙獰的傷痕，直接觸發「急救」訊號，公平從來不是戰場上的美德，演習時也不太有人保持紳士風度。  
他向兩人揮出一斧，在羅嚴塔爾胸口的高度劃出巨大的半圓，逼得羅嚴塔爾小心地向後跳步倒退，位置略靠後的米達麥亞向一側輕鬆讓開半個身位，略微俯身，便避開戰斧的鋒芒，他的戰斧刃口向着自己，刃部對側閃着寒光的加長斧刺直取對方肋骨下方的柔軟部位，只要位置準確，這一擊至少能讓裝甲服的接縫出現裂縫。他敏銳的出擊阻止了對方想要借力進攻的打算，只能剎住向前的力道回防，羅嚴塔爾抓住他回徹的一瞬間，做了個假動作，用戰鬥刀的鋸齒刃劃向他的手腕，就在對方姿態略微失衡的時刻舉槍對準他的胸膛射擊。  
裝甲擲彈兵的經驗豐富，他知道射擊並不會對自己的裝甲服造成嚴重破損，因此迅速恢復進攻姿態，以戰斧的尖刺部分做急速反攻，想要用它打破羅嚴塔爾的頭盔，何止讓他接受急救，根本就是直接坐上女武神的特快戰車前往瓦爾哈拉報道去。  
羅嚴塔爾固然不會坐以待斃，米達麥亞更是不會允許羅嚴塔爾遭逢危險，他以一種極爲詭異的姿態將身子扭轉，滑到敵人側後方，拼盡全力將戰斧楔進他的肩胛。多虧這關鍵的助力，再加上羅嚴塔爾以槍械作爲戰斧和頭盔的緩衝，他的裝備頂多只是出了一條裂紋，而倒霉的對方則罵着「跟你們那敗德戰艦一樣勝之不武」，被系統判定出局而斷了所有通訊頻道，無盡的髒話也只有說給自己聽。  
「這算……贏了？」米達麥亞喘氣，公用頻道一片歡呼雀躍，有人大聲讓他們快點返回。  
「給他叫醫護。我們帶着戰旗回去——」羅嚴塔爾的喘息聲並沒更文雅，還帶着幾聲咳嗽。  
「我們？」米達麥亞抓起搜出的戰旗放在一邊，丟下手中的戰斧，拔出護身的戰鬥短刀，「我可不記得戰功是可以平分的。」  
「那麼……」羅嚴塔爾輕笑，「如卿所願。」  
公用頻道現在變成了看戲頻道，閒人們的聒噪簡直能給兩人的耳朵震聾，「反啦！」「卑鄙的平民！」「狼心狗肺！」、「好好賣你的屁股，沃夫岡小子」、「身子賤腦袋也賤」種種責罵鋪天蓋地。

在尼尼微的戰情監控室，艦隊參謀長臉色鐵青，他甩了夾鼻眼鏡，從兜中掏出一副看起來穿用多年的戰術手套，讓侍從兵去準備「白袖子」裝甲服和戰斧。  
「閣下何苦跟兩個雜種過不去。」軍階比參謀長矮了至少兩級的保安主任靜悄悄站起來，飄到門口擋住了他的去路，「雖然想要瞞過上面不費什麼力氣，但想要讓他們消失的辦法多得是。」  
極爲低聲地，他說出了另外一句話。  
「瓦爾堡家族在人類尚且無法脫離地球的限制時曾經有奇人構築了融會人文學科各分支的圖書館，閣下較醉心藝術和歷史的前輩而言確實可稱爲軍事天才，但何苦染紅自己的手呢。」  
「閃開，格林美斯豪簡的狗，別以爲你和所有人關係都不錯就可以隨便插手！不懂得感恩的平民充其量只是個小麻煩，那個可能繼承馬爾巴哈伯爵的傢伙故意無視貴族和平民不同的責任和義務，纔是心腹大患。陛下納出身低賤的少女爲妃還予以異常的恩寵這件事已經足夠難堪，若是那小子日後爬上軍部高位，綱紀豈不是更加敗壞？」  
「那麼您請——」保安主任閃身，「請主持正義吧。」  
這一瞬間的打擾讓觀戰的其他人都有了喘息餘地，艦隊司令和其他幾個人都對此發表意見，再加上盛怒總是有持久度不足的問題，那邊廂打得亂七八糟的米達麥亞和羅嚴塔爾才撿了條小命。

他們用戰鬥短刀爲武器是想要迅速結束戰鬥，可是事與願違。羅嚴塔爾在裝甲擲彈兵單位輪轉的過程中的些許提高不足以讓他輕鬆壓制米達麥亞，孤身奮戰的狼狡猾、靈活又兇猛，轉來轉去尋找羅嚴塔爾攻防動作中的空檔，卻不去攻擊他前些日子說的「裝甲服的薄弱環節」。  
他們的交手像是一組兇猛的舞蹈，兩人互有進退，卻因爲對對方過於瞭解絕少令進攻的一方得手。米達麥亞踢過來的腳被輕鬆閃開，羅嚴塔爾本想拽着腳踝，讓他摔個屁股蹾兒，但米達麥亞卻就勢倒地往前滑行，戰鬥刀刺向他的腳踝。  
「狡猾。」羅嚴塔爾心想，擋下一刀，抓住兩把戰鬥刀鋸齒咬合的瞬間，用上雙手用力向比較容易讓米達麥亞脫手的位置掰了下去。  
「嘿嘿。」  
即使是透過他自己那帶着裂紋的頭盔和米達麥亞髒兮兮的頭盔的兩層材料，羅嚴塔爾還是看到了好友露出勝利的微笑，還有虎牙的尖尖。  
米達麥亞一下鬆了手，騰出來的雙手抓住因爲承受了幾次攻擊而有些傷痕甚至翹起的輕型裝甲服的接縫，努力地往下一扒。「裝甲服嚴重破損」這倒霉的訊號立刻就在羅嚴塔爾的控制面板上點亮，這意味着就算穿用者毫髮無傷也得立刻退場——如果不是演習而是發生在低氣壓或者充滿毒氣的環境，羅嚴塔爾就連等待戰地醫護來急救、回收都來不及。  
「這小子——！你怎麼發現的？」羅嚴塔爾一下脫力，半截身子壓在米達麥亞身上，他扭了幾下纔起來，讚賞地從地面撿起對方的戰旗遞給他，順手拉起好友，「你拿着旗和戰斧回去，回程沒那麼安全。」  
「你呢？」  
「我是傷員，要等打撈，別廢話！快走。」

米達麥亞回程遭遇了什麼，羅嚴塔爾並不清楚，看到好友放心地轉過通道拐角，他才開了頭盔的氣密鎖，大口喘氣，血氧過低帶來的身體損耗遠比任何人估計的都嚴重，他現在只覺得頭痛欲裂，和一衆被打出戰場的人們堆在通道附近等着演習結束開門。


	6. 羅馬假日

演習的檢討到底是怎麼過的？  
羅嚴塔爾和米達麥亞都不願意回顧，無疑，他們都有着令人無可否認的戰功：由羅嚴塔爾負責制定戰術的C隊戰損最小，拿到了特別獎勵，還能有效回防。米達麥亞在A隊的隊長和副隊長退出戰場後進行了有效的應急指揮，隨後也能與其他組長有效協商，進攻速度最快，搶到了戰旗。  
但是——這兩個人都令人高興不起來。  
「荒唐！馮-布勞恩少校，馮-羅嚴塔爾上尉！您兩位他媽的腦子進了水纔會在剛開戰時狙擊友軍隊長、副隊長是不是？是覺得勝券在握皮癢嗎，還是學會預言了？結果戰旗是哪一隊拿到的？還有！布勞恩，您負責的後勤部分，怎麼會差點給自己的副隊長害死？」  
在單獨講評時，艦長站在自己準備室的辦公桌後面，面對臉色不好的兩個下屬拍着桌子大罵。  
「長官，也沒造成什麼致命影響，您看，羅嚴塔爾上尉又沒死。」少校對艦長的脾氣瞭如指掌，他根本不需要擔心演習過程中的任何問題，畢竟身爲伯爵家次子的他並不很在乎這職位。從另一個角度來看，布勞恩沒怎麼努力就做到少校，也許不是十成的笨蛋。  
「布勞恩你會不會在下屬面前做榜樣，你是不是白白讀了一年的指揮進修？」  
「有用嗎？艦長大人，您也得看看對象受教不受教，羅嚴塔爾不老實是有名的，一日三決鬥搞得從上尉降職到中尉都沒看他皺眉頭，就說明這人從打一開始就沒在乎過。」  
「羅嚴塔爾又不是啞巴，要你幫講話！說，你到底怎麼想的？」  
「我想比A隊那只會尖叫的小子早點升上上校回家啊！」  
這並不奇怪，拿到足夠的軍功，也許當代伯爵家主就不會再計較什麼「長子繼承」，馮-布勞恩少校已經算是成功的年輕軍官，這一次演習的成績再加上兩次軍功就足夠升職爲上校，轉爲預備役回家享福。  
「好，權且相信你說的。奧斯卡-馮-羅嚴塔爾！您這賣命賣的好看。」艦長氣得開始打響指，「別的不論，好歹你也算是跟布勞恩沆瀣一氣，本着長官負責，我就不罵你找人狙擊尖叫少校和他那個屁股腦袋一起賣的跟班，可是你怎麼連自己的狗沃夫岡-米達麥亞都管不了？」  
「報告艦長！沃夫岡-米達麥亞沒有毛茸茸尖耳朵沒有長長尾巴，怎麼看也不像犬科動物。」羅嚴塔爾站姿筆挺，睜着眼睛說瞎話都沒有臉紅，語速平穩，布勞恩在旁邊看好戲也忍不住，噗地一聲噴了出來。  
「我這是類比！！」  
「是！長官！」  
「那平民小子哪點兒好啦？又倔又硬，估計連屁股都洗不乾淨！！果然馬爾巴哈家的人品味獨特……算了算了，不過我還是給你點兒忠告吧，第一，你幫長官做壞事不等於這事就是從你這邊想出來的，該張嘴解釋就不要主動背黑鍋；第二，別太刺頭，小心背後。只要你有命在，早晚是帝國元帥。現在給我滾！好好反省！」  
「是！長官！」  
羅嚴塔爾以無可指摘的禮節向兩位長官行禮，退後一步，轉身返回宿舍想要找米達麥亞發泄被罵的鳥氣和被算計的煩悶，用門卡開了門，卻看到四肢被綁在他們的小桌上，後背朝天，正呻吟着想要掙脫的摯友。  
「米達麥亞！」羅嚴塔爾立刻把發生在十分鐘前的不快拋到腦後，他從抽屜裏逃出剪刀，剪斷捆縛米達麥亞手腕和腳踝的布條，又拽出塞在米達麥亞口中的布團，發現那是從他的洗衣籃中翻出的髒三角內褲。  
無法遏制的憤怒和尷尬染紅了他的面頰：「誰幹的。我——」  
「哪兒也別去，私下裏問問路德維希有沒有消毒藥水——嘔——還有消炎藥膏。」乾嘔了好一陣，米達麥亞總算說出了成句話。  
「對，對不起——」  
「又不是你幹的。」  
「有分別嗎。」  
「我還不至於分不清楚你，和那羣貴族的蠢兒子。」米達麥亞吐了一口，「管他是誰的，髒內褲真噁心，我要去刷牙。」  
「我們申請轉調吧，米達麥亞。」  
「你的伴友沒那麼軟弱，按照標準程序進行申訴，我就不信——」  
「米達麥亞，這跟你軟弱與否無關。來，先刷牙洗澡，然後穿上乾淨衣服去醫官那裏。就說因爲演習時不給我面子，進行懲罰遊戲玩過頭。」  
「羅嚴塔爾，你這是不信任軍中的申訴制度？」  
「那是什麼？」  
「羅嚴塔爾！」被扶進浴室的米達麥亞氣得一拍聲波浴的強化陶瓷隔牆，「你什麼意思。」  
「沃夫，來，好好洗洗。」  
狹窄的聲波浴隔間的設計標準僅能容納一個「身體健壯高調、訓練有素」的士兵，現在楞是擠進去兩個人，擁擠的程度直逼尷尬這一級別，羅嚴塔爾的後背死死貼着隔牆的一面，才能讓米達麥亞的後背和牆壁留有足夠的空間，讓聲波充分祛除污漬，等米達麥亞洗完，他也得盡力往後，才能讓羅嚴塔爾洗乾淨。無疑，水洗令人類的心理更滿足，但受了外傷的身體更需要保護，水會引發感染，這是無論如何都得避免的。  
「羅嚴塔爾——不準岔開我的話題！」  
「狼寶……」羅嚴塔爾低頭，雙手捧起摯友的臉，輕輕地叼了叼他的嘴脣，「卿真的以爲在這艘貴族與平民的等級制度高於軍法的艦船上，會有申訴成功的可能？如果貴族階級還有着一絲一毫的廉恥和自知之明，現在帝國的疆土已經包括海尼森了！米達……哇啊！痛！」  
剛剛被叫囂着「該死的平民就該好好做取悅你家主人的小狗」的同僚甚至下級們端着貴族的架子施以私刑的米達麥亞，從心裏明白羅嚴塔爾的言論的真確，但他就是接受不了這種完全放棄抗爭的調調，辭窮之際，以狼爲名的男子扭頭向羅嚴塔爾的肩膀狠狠咬下去。只聽一聲痛呼，血的味道順着米達麥亞的牙縫，慢慢爬到舌頭和喉嚨的深處。  
血的味道。  
冷兵器時代的軍人，應該是熟悉這種味道的，也許聞到這種味道就興奮起來也不一定。但當代的艦隊戰通常是直接讓敵軍燒成灰燼或是吸入真空，先進的醫療技術也足以迅速止血、清創並且讓身體康復，越來越多的士兵對血的味道缺乏概念，尤以貴族出身的軍官爲甚。戰術模擬也好，戰場的戰情分析也好，甚至在真正的死亡瞬間降臨到他們面前的時候，「死」也變成了一種荒誕的詩意和浪漫。  
「對不起，羅嚴塔爾。」被血腥味衝擊，米達麥亞總算從無法伸張正義的憤怒中冷靜下來。  
「沒什麼，這下倒是有理由一塊去看醫官，怎樣，就算你不想去看醫生，也本着友情的份上來陪陪我好不好？」他壓低聲音，在米達麥亞耳邊咕噥。  
「狼也要去，至於見到醫官，就跟你的說法來，作戲作全套。奧斯卡少爺責罰不聽話的壞伴友。」  
「這種話對外人說就好，你可是日後要做元帥的人呢。」羅嚴塔爾低頭又叼叼米達麥亞的厚嘴脣，「作戲可是將官的必備技能。」  
「嗯吶。」

穿了從「水榭」買的情侶套裝，米達麥亞扶着羅嚴塔爾走進醫療室，當值醫官，據說是當年軍醫大學有名的秀才，看看羅嚴塔爾的牙印傷口，又是搖頭又是皺眉。  
「米達麥亞，人的牙齒有很多細菌，你這樣咬下去……羅嚴塔爾不僅得消毒，還得打破傷風針。以後就算下口……也別咬這麼狠哦。」  
「抱歉。」  
醫生叫了護士來，過來的護士臉上蓋着一層口罩，除了閃爍着惡意的眼神，其餘一概看不清。  
「破傷風針劑，是。醫生，是否需要多一劑狂犬病針劑？小狗不聽話咬了主人，實在是很危險吶。」  
「不需要，護士，幫羅嚴塔爾上尉注射之後就準備消毒的藥水和敷料，米達麥亞上尉傷勢較重，需要小心處理，把生理治療床準備一下。」  
好不容易支開護士，醫生才嚴肅地問米達麥亞上尉是否需要法醫證明用作日後申訴的證據：「米達麥亞上尉無需顧慮我的立場。」  
「那麼就麻煩醫生寫一張吧，申請人寫我的名字。」打完破傷風針劑，完成消毒的羅嚴塔爾乖乖坐在牆邊的凳子上，收着兩條長腿免得阻撓他人通過，他現在只剩下等米達麥亞處理完成好回宿舍而已。  
「哦？也許米達麥亞上尉想要告發的就是您啊。」  
「隨便。」他用上招牌的冷淡表情，任誰也別想看出來這人到底想什麼。  
「演習的時候我想贏，奧斯卡對不起。以後沃夫岡一定好乖乖幫你搶軍功……醫生想要寫驗傷報告也交給奧斯卡放好。」  
「『真乖』？」護士不知道什麼時候準備完理療床回到了診療間，雙臂環抱在胸前，用自己的膝蓋撞了撞羅嚴塔爾坐着的椅子，「羅嚴塔爾上尉，您看，不乖的狗還是要好好調教，對不對？打一頓就很乖乖。」  
「離他遠點！」米達麥亞原本乖乖趴診療檯上，看到護士漫不經心的動作和帶着警告的口吻，猛地彈起來，抓過醫生辦公桌上的一把完全不能傷人的剪子，赤腳衝到護士身邊，眼睛充血，滿臉通紅，「你想教訓他嗎？要不要看看自己有沒有那個資格？」  
「好，好，好可怕！」護士沒料到剛剛被痛打一頓的傷員動作還能如此迅速，真的嚇了一大跳，「醫生，我去病房巡房，換另外的人輔助您工作！」  
他腳底抹油，隨着腳步聲遠去，診療室終於安靜下來。  
「米達麥亞上尉，好好躺着，那傢伙想要激怒兩位，沒必要對他那麼在意。您後背不痛嗎？我來給您一針止痛劑。」  
「不要。寶貝奧斯卡給的懲罰，狼會好好體驗。」  
「哦？胡說八道也有個限度，愛德華-施密特護士是個大嘴巴，他可是什麼都說了哦。」  
「米達麥亞，止痛劑對你的恢復有好處，用吧。」羅嚴塔爾走過去親親他後脖頸沒有傷痕的位置，「醫生的建議還是要聽。」  
傷口處理之後，米達麥亞又在理療床上躺了一夜，透過各種靜脈給藥和體外循環，可能導致器官衰竭的物質都被過濾，這讓他可以清清爽爽參與次日和後日的例行大型聯歡。穿着禮服的羅嚴塔爾和米達麥亞上尉禮節完美地接受了各自的褒獎，恭敬地聆聽長官訓話之後，形式上地在午宴上做稍許停留，回宿舍整理個人物品——在當天早晨起牀時間，艦隊人事發出了升任通知和調令。  
「真是難堪。」米達麥亞嘆氣，小心地解開上尉禮服的扣子，「從沒見過如此偷偷摸摸的升職。」  
他打包着自己所剩無幾的衣服鞋襪，很鬱悶地發現自己的隨身衣服除了在羅嚴塔爾的建議下買的那些「水榭設計學院」合作限定品之外，根本所剩無幾。那些穿到材料完全鬆懈，下襬、領口和袖口都有着波浪邊，浸透了自己的氣味的舊衣服、爛鞋子和襪口鬆脫的襪子大半都在「尼尼微」被丟掉，以至於兩個衣服箱空了一個。想來想去，他把新軍裝和一套黑色正裝塞進其中的一個箱子，剩下的則儲藏碩果僅存的「寶貝」，包括他從中學時就用上的雙肩書包，一對登山杖還有一頂棒球帽。  
「有得升就不錯，別忘了他們可是算計這是我們最後一次升職。」羅嚴塔爾就沒那麼善待軍裝，他的長褲被踩在地上，禮服上衣團成了一小團。  
「想得美，我可是要升到元帥的！要有自己的旗艦，就叫『貝奧武夫』！」  
「嗯，狼寶元帥。」羅嚴塔爾看着氣鼓鼓，還穿着上尉禮服的米達麥亞，忍不住跨前一步，「可以允許下官厚顏無恥地獻上一個慶祝您晉升少校的吻嗎？」  
「真討厭，親就親，還要巧立名目。你要是有了『托利斯坦』，登艦時怕是還要撥着什麼魯特琴即興唱上一段，跑調走音、歌詞粗糙的全都被趕出去？」  
「瞎說，我可不會難爲沒有才能的人，只要他們別打腫臉充胖子。」  
環抱着個頭略矮，卻身形勻稱又結實的米達麥亞的肩膀，羅嚴塔爾綿長的吻終於落在了愛人的脣上，換來的是狼寶安心的長長呼氣。  
臨上運輸艦前，「尼尼微」還沉浸在聯歡的喜悅中，沒人爲他們送行。但羅嚴塔爾可以保證，當氣閘關閉的時候，他看到了安保主任表情複雜的臉。

從尼尼微所在的宙域轉換運輸艦飛到伊謝爾倫要塞花費一週，從伊謝爾倫搭乘例行的運輸船去奧丁又是兩週，身上只有晉升令的羅嚴塔爾和米達麥亞被分配到尉官的宿舍，又窄、又舊，連米達麥亞也忍不住哼哼着讚美起那艘豪華旗艦的居住水平來，同時還怒罵令人煩躁的等級制度。  
「好了，好了，米達麥亞，你就不打算想想我們下面要去的是什麼鬼地方？」羅嚴塔爾挑眉，他在上鋪趴着，長長的手臂垂下去，在米達麥亞面前晃盪。  
「暫時不想，」米達麥亞抱着被子捲成一個球，「我在想怎麼會去拒絕表妹。」  
「喂，你不是說根本就沒表白過！」  
「那也要說清楚。」  
「沒表白過就去拒絕？你會把姑娘搞得滿頭霧水吧。」羅嚴塔爾狠狠地翻白眼。  
「表妹對我有意思已經很久了，我要是不說清楚就和你交往，人品也太差了吧，不論是對她還是對你。」  
「我不介意的，米達麥亞。」  
「我介意。」米達麥亞從球狀舒展成一條，撇了身子半邊掛在牀上，露出腦袋往上鋪看，和臉朝下趴着挺屍，從牀墊邊上露出半張臉的羅嚴塔爾面對面，「還有……其實我一直想問，你爲什麼對女性總是抱有一種厭惡和排斥的態度，要說討厭也不奇怪，但爲什麼又不介意和她們交往？」米達麥亞踢踢牀板。  
「真是正論家。你表妹不是一直住在你家？說實在的，若是她對你早就有意思，你這麼多年連一點回應或者拒絕都沒有，現在跑回老家突然說『對不起』，就小心被罵大笨蛋吧。」趴着的羅嚴塔爾聲音瓮瓮的，臉悶得有點紅。  
「我知道，那也是活該。躺得難受，我想去訓練場活動筋骨，你來嗎？」  
「沒問題，樂意奉陪。」羅嚴塔爾慶幸米達麥亞沒有就那個他沒回答的問題糾纏，他從牀上跳下來，坐在米達麥亞的牀上套襪子。  
「說啦，不要逃。」米達麥亞撇着腿坐在牀上疊毯子，頭髮壓在上鋪的牀板上，他拍拍羅嚴塔爾的肩膀。  
「不足道哉，米達麥亞，再說，和你在一起之後我也對女人沒什麼興致，你……你就別吃醋了吧。」  
「你明知道我不是在吃醋。」米達麥亞嘆氣，「算了，逼你說這個是我不好。」  
「別介意，歸根到底還是我個性惡劣才讓你覺得棘手，走吧，去出點汗。」  
「又在自我嫌惡。」米達麥亞從後面抱着羅嚴塔爾，「離奧丁還有段時間，就幫我好好補課怎麼拒絕女孩好不好？」  
「拿你沒辦法。」好色又薄情的年輕貴族苦笑，「提前說好，一旦被表妹用飯勺敲腦袋、罵大笨蛋，我可不背這個鍋。」  
「不會的不會的！我保證！」  
說這句話的米達麥亞，完全沒預料到長達半個月的「羅嚴塔爾戀愛教室」從原本在活動室角落的一對一指導轉變爲報名人數衆多，「上課」需要抽籤的「戀愛大師對你說」講座，他是毫無希望的萬年蹲班生——連助教都當不上，這個職位被派駐到伊謝爾倫要塞第一次放假回家的阿姆斯道爾夫少尉擠佔，他和米達麥亞、羅嚴塔爾年紀相仿，在戰術方面近乎「毫無希望」，倒是個處理庶務、排定計劃的好手。  
等運輸船在奧丁軍港停泊，一衆年輕的軍官、士官們帶着志在必得的微笑，快速走過羅嚴塔爾時都熱情地道謝、道別，就好像一期五堂課的「戀愛教室」有着讓他們從見到女孩子臉色發白的菜鳥轉爲充滿自信的青年軍官一般的魔力。例外的也不是沒有——  
沃夫岡-米達麥亞，手中拎着兩個沒什麼重量的箱子，臉色一陣紅一陣青，牙齒咬得緊緊地。  
「我陪你到你家附近。也別轉什麼三小時之後的快車，跟我走。我看了一下你家的地址，跟我家也沒多遠。」  
「沒多遠？」  
「高級地上車走貴族專用的快速路，半小時就到了。」  
按照米達麥亞的性格，每當羅嚴塔爾使用了貴族的某些特權，他都會不帶惡意地諷刺一下，但「拒絕表妹」這種人生大事實在是消耗精力，讓他實在沒有心情打趣羅嚴塔爾的特別快速路，也不想去擠速度不夠快還過於嘈雜的列車，而是跟着羅嚴塔爾走向給司機、執事提供服務的咖啡館。

米達麥亞懵懵然走在街上，因爲答應羅嚴塔爾去他家小住幾日，兩個行李箱並沒拿下車，連少校軍裝都沒顧得上換的米達麥亞，整個大腦都震盪着心跳的聲音，羅嚴塔爾的戀愛教室教導的內容已經全都被拋在腦後，不，還有一點是記得的——  
買花！  
羅嚴塔爾的戀愛教室之優雅分手篇根本就沒這項！是米達麥亞經常看到老爹給母親送花，他才覺得必須購買漂亮花朵。  
「漂亮的花就可以，要很多！拜託了！還，還有那個，也請幫我包一下！謝謝！」頭髮被抓得亂七八糟，翹起如凶神一般的米達麥亞，神色驚惶地進入安靜的花店，讓裏面忙碌的店員嚇得半死。  
聽完聲如炸雷般的軍官說明來意，店員終於放下惶惶不安的心，拿出剛送到不久的一大捧黃玫瑰，搭配得漂漂亮亮，笑着放到他的懷裏，但她好奇地看着軍官指名的另一束花，問他是否真的需要。  
「是的，也請幫我搭配一下。不需要這麼多，小小的一捧，配上一兩朵白玫瑰和隨便什麼小花點綴點綴，像個球就好。」  
「這……好吧。」紫色配白色屬於四平八穩，但桔梗花和白玫瑰的花語搭配，這戀情可是沒辦法風平浪靜了。

抱着一大捧黃色的玫瑰，又把小捧的紫色捧花藏在身後，米達麥亞走向一條街外的老家。執事奉命跟在他後面，看到如此排場，嘆了口氣轉頭回奧斯卡先生停留的咖啡館。  
艾芳正在花園裏晾牀單，和米達麥亞的母親一樣，艾芳高中畢業後就沒再讀書，專心在家裏操持家務。米達麥亞從軍後家裏只剩下三口人，但懂事的艾芳瑟琳還是沒有找個半日制大專或者職校進修的打算，一直忙於家務，算是作爲老米達麥亞夫婦這麼多年來在沒獲得任何社會福利補助的情況下養育她成人的報答。醉心於剛學會的歌兒，一邊曬牀單一邊練唱，靈巧如燕子的少女完全沒聽到身後窸窸窣窣的聲音，在隔着大門玻璃和客廳玻璃焦急窺探地老兩口那賊兮兮的目光下，米達麥亞以毛毛蟲爬行的速度進入花園，笨拙地走到艾芳身後。  
「艾，艾芳……瑟琳……那個……我……我回來了。」  
女孩一驚，猛地回頭，看到一捧穿着少尉軍裝的黃玫瑰花束以表哥的聲音講話，這花束頗爲特別，長了一叢蜜色的頭髮。  
「沃夫表哥，歡迎回家！」放下晾曬的牀單，艾芳看着會走路的黃玫瑰花束，白皙的臉變得通紅。  
「吶……艾芳，妹妹，」米達麥亞艱難地吞嚥了口水，咬緊牙關將玫瑰塞到表妹手裏，「一直拜託你照顧爸爸媽媽，實在、實在非常過意不去！但……但以後！還是要拜託你費心！連帶我的份兒——對，對不起。」  
他低頭親親艾芳的頭髮，滿眼悲哀地看着表妹，看着她因幸福而變得緋紅的臉頰慢慢黯淡，眼前那纖細、秀麗的少女似乎和幾年前，在清晨敲響他家大門滿臉辛苦和疲憊的小女孩的面容重合了。  
「沃夫哥哥已經有喜歡的人了嗎？」  
米達麥亞能輕易降服身形遠高於他的士兵的那種氣勢，隨着表妹的一句話消散得無影無蹤，他呆呆地點頭，喉嚨中擠出哼哼唧唧的聲音，意思是「是的」。  
「沃夫哥哥喜歡到不敢帶那位漂亮的小姐回來看看嗎？」  
「沃夫哥哥是打算給我漂亮的花朵之後，就跟收貨人不在家，吃了閉門羹的送貨員一樣，逃去其他的地方，連米達麥亞叔叔和嬸嬸都不敢見嗎？」  
「沃夫哥哥另外那隻手拿着什麼？橘梗花爲主材料的捧花？是要給那位小姐嗎？」她探頭，看到被綑紮成捧花的桔梗花和白玫瑰的小巧花束。  
燕子一般的少女以悠揚的鳴囀聲質問着，而米達麥亞卻大氣都不敢出，只能拼命點頭。

「沃夫哥哥！是！個！大笨蛋！」  
憤怒的少女舉起足以裝下全家人用的牀單那麼大的洗衣籃，連着沒有用上的衣夾整個兒扣到米達麥亞頭上——這下，會走路的玫瑰花束變成了會走路的籃子，他狼狽地單手抱着兩束花，騰出一隻手把籃子摘下來，搖搖晃晃蹲在地上拾起衣夾丟進籃子裏，拖着籃子走到門口，打算至少和爹媽打個招呼。  
「砰！！！！」米達麥亞家的大門重重地在他面前關上了，門內是老爹和老媽氣哼哼的聲音——  
「既然喜歡別人家的女兒失了魂，沒出息！在帶着那姑娘回家來看看之前！沃夫！你就不用回來了！臭小子！看給你妹妹氣的！還送黃玫瑰！」  
「沒用的傻小子！老爹我的園藝工作室就交給艾芳繼承！明兒就給去報名園藝設計學院——你妹妹高中畢業時文科成績好着呢！艾芳，用你沃夫表哥寄回來的錢做學費！聽到沒有！沃夫岡！供你妹妹讀書學習的錢，一個子兒也不準少！」  
園藝師米達麥亞聲若洪鐘，這下，好奇的鄰居全都知道，他家那個一無所長只會當兵的小子，放着家裏懂事又漂亮的表妹不要，卻追着不知道哪兒來的女人屁股後面跑了。

羅嚴塔爾家的主人和執事正無聊地坐在附近的咖啡館裏，眼見家主好友那沒骨氣又生澀的樣子，執事對這位剛認識的先生「拒愛順利」這件事不抱任何好的期待。  
「沃夫岡先生的臉上鐵定會帶着個巴掌印回來見您。」他要了第二杯卡布奇諾，看着主人，「您沒教他兩着？」  
「我教了半個月了。」羅嚴塔爾難得地面露絕望的神色，「吶，就跟往水管裏倒水一樣，全都不知道流去哪裏。」  
「奧斯卡先生您就高興吧，換了別家的，攀到您這大貴人，早都翹着尾巴要您介紹貴族家的小姐吶。」  
「但他帶着一個巴掌印回來也真的很可憐啊，米達麥亞回來時你可別笑，這件事他看重得很。」  
「我做執事這麼多年，從來不會在貴客面前失態！」


	7. 尾聲（這長度才差不離）

「調令。」  
當羅嚴塔爾從信箱中拿出自己的那份調令時，米達麥亞正伸着兩條腿，在羅嚴塔爾宅的花園裏看園丁維護多年生的草花。羅嚴塔爾宅的庭院屬於中型，由於家主並不常住，栽培的都是多年生植物，包括有限的幾種多年生草本。儘管米達麥亞不通園藝，卻絕對不討厭面前的園景，他扭頭看看羅嚴塔爾的表情，臉色頓時從「完全不知道園丁整理的是什麼植物」的自嘲轉爲沉重。  
「卡契布蘭卡，一星期後動身。」羅嚴塔爾用調令敲敲桌子。  
「我跟你拜託的事……」  
「別跟我計較，去書房。」  
五分鐘後，一張足夠支付兩年制園藝專科學校和兩年制美術專科學校學費和材料費的支票就躺在信封中，放進米達麥亞的手裏。  
「你的地址還是老家，最好回去拿一趟調令紙本。小心點，再被你老爹舉着草耙追出去兩條街，就該上你們地區報紙的頭版了。」  
「上次就有人拍照貼社羣媒體，地區小報的記者天天在那些討論組裏守着抄新聞，所以其實更糟糕！」  
「快去快回，現在要計較的事情就多了去了。」羅嚴塔爾沒什麼興致和他討論嘈雜的社交媒體和地區小報，他滿腦子想的是如何應付未來的困難局面和挖出令他和狼寶陷入危險境地的背後黑手。

調令果然躺在信箱裏。  
從信箱中拿出燙着金色軍徽的白色長信封，米達麥亞硬着頭皮按響家裏的門鈴，開門的是母親。自從給米達麥亞趕出家去，老米達麥亞就認真起來，用盡自己的人脈，總算是找到明白人，好好地指導了一番如何讓艾芳瑟琳遵循非應屆學生報讀的方式申請園藝專科學校。現在艾芳得去半日制學校補課積累作品，老米達麥亞就帶着她一家一家學校去觀察，已經連着跑了一星期。  
「吶，老媽，我的新調令是去卡契布蘭卡。這個是給妹妹四年的學費，老媽你先收着。」這種說法雖然聽起來唐突，卻是米達麥亞能想出來的，最委婉的說法。  
卡契布蘭卡可不是個去了就當成「普通程度的赴任」那麼簡單的地方，就算是做到尉官、校官，被派去卡契布蘭卡也有五成的機率回不來。寒冷的天氣和有毒的大氣從不區分專制制度的擁躉還是民主主義的走卒，更不會去分辨赴任者是不是養尊處優的貴族還是困苦家庭的頂樑柱。  
「胡說這個幹什麼！一次給足四年的學費，是想每年休假都跟着別人家的姑娘鬼混嗎！」米達麥亞太太說着，聲音開始顫抖，眼睛裏也開始泛起淚光，「你是不是搶走長官看好的女孩，才會被送去那裏找死啊？」  
「媽，軍令這種事，怎麼會計較如此雞毛蒜皮的個人恩怨？再說了，沒有長官會看上脾氣那麼差的人吧。」  
「就說我養了個笨蛋兒子！不僅分不清花草、不會修剪植物，連挑選合適的姑娘交往都不會！」  
「媽……」  
「既然是這樣支票我拿着了！」忍不住眼淚的米達麥亞太太，一邊抽泣着一邊拿過印着花體R字的信封，將它穩妥地收好，轉身回去抱了抱兒子，「給我聽好了！如果不能從那裏回來，你想要的什麼『貝奧武夫』就都得泡湯！就算不爲了你妹妹和我們，也得給我平平安安回來！到時候，就算那姑娘是長着八條觸手和一對貓耳朵的怪物，也要帶回來給我看！」  
「放心吧，老媽，你兒子有可靠的人守着背後呢。」米達麥亞親親老媽的臉頰，心中忐忑如何告訴全家人自己看上的根本就不是個姑娘。

這是第一次，米達麥亞在登上運輸艦時沒有家人送行，他現在和以後的家人正穿着一樣的少校軍服，站在他身邊，表情淡然，彷彿這不過是又一次前往「水榭」的旅行。在獲賜「貝奧武夫」和「托利斯坦」之前，還有相當多的兇險和障礙等着他們攜手越過。  
「就算越不過，只要能和你在一起，每時每刻，我都是快樂的。」  
「出征了。」

END


	8. 番外

1：藍  
「不要不要！」快窘死了的米達麥亞正徒勞地扶着牆用力往後退，他面前有扇門，門開着，裏面噴出診室所需的宜人涼風和消毒水的味道。  
「乖——」  
羅嚴塔爾站在米達麥亞身後，往相反的方向用力，他倆勢均力敵，這一個往後倒退一個往前推進的角力，若不是因爲醫生等不及出來幫忙，估計要持續整個早晨。  
得益於醫生的援手，米達麥亞被放倒在診療檯上時，只能從喉嚨中擠出吱吱的輕叫，真的像足了一頭可愛的小狼。  
「聽話！」醫生一掌打在米達麥亞的大腿上，年輕的軍官又發出一小聲不符合自己性格的悲鳴。話說回來，只穿着白色襯衣和軍隊配發的深藍色四角褲的米達麥亞，看起來根本就更像是被「弄回」貴族少爺家裏的鮮嫩男孩。  
醫生年過五十，保養得氣色極好，身體勻稱健壯，他向來爲有錢的貴族家庭服務，幫他們處理一些麻煩的檢查。儘管羅嚴塔爾前一夜幫米達麥亞做足功課也道了歉，躺在牀上的金棕色頭髮的青年還是表現得跟被抓了去做實驗的小動物一樣，手足無措，任人宰割。  
始作俑者是羅嚴塔爾家的老女傭。  
列奧娜拉去世之後，知道過多家族醜事的老女傭並沒有被解僱，她幫女主人處理過太多偷雞摸狗的事情，解僱出去，差不多會爲繁榮昌盛的狗仔小報提供價值幾百萬帝國馬克的進賬，這可是好面子的老羅嚴塔爾先生無法忍受的。也許是因爲幫主母拉皮條和傳信傳慣了的緣故，當小奧斯卡變成奧斯卡先生，並且展現出性好漁色的特點時，老女傭就拿出了壓箱底的本事，不斷向奧斯卡先生自薦，幫忙傳遞情書和安排幽會。無奈，奧斯卡先生雖然頻繁更換牀伴，行事卻向來光明磊落，再加上他是個單身漢，實在是沒什麼需要一個老女傭幫忙傳遞的口訊、情書或是手帕信物。  
當奧斯卡先生放假帶了米達麥亞回家時，老女僕覺得自己的機會終於來了——  
小奧斯卡終於帶回來一個沒法光明正大交往的人，一個平民男孩！哪怕是個男孩，她也要表現出身爲大戶人家女傭的風範，幫主人打理一切，包括打電話給醫生預約生殖健康檢查項目。  
執事聽到老女僕自鳴得意的彙報之後只覺得太陽穴突突直跳，奧斯卡先生可不比老爺和早死的太太，從不會只因爲老女僕「年老體衰」、「長期服務」和「握有祕密」就繼續聘用僕人，老女傭之所以沒被解僱，大半是因爲她沒主動跑去礙眼討嫌。這下可好，醫生通知他明日會帶齊各色檢驗設備和藥水親自前往府上應診，非得告訴奧斯卡先生不可。過於主動看起來也不是什麼好事。  
「哼，總得要教教沒有經過調教的平民臭小子什麼事大戶人家的排場！進家來就好好洗乾淨屁股趴着檢驗完，光溜溜地去服侍奧斯卡先生纔對！」  
看着老女傭氣勢洶洶做出掐屁股的動作，執事的絕望程度又加深了幾分，他決定在本月月底預算加上突然解僱老女傭需要的長期服務金和通知金，這可是一筆不算小的數目。  
羅嚴塔爾聽到這消息只覺得無奈又好笑，看起來無論有沒有魅力，出身如何，女性總是喜歡做些見不得光的苟且之事。老女傭最大的問題，是自恃資格老而沒有向羅嚴塔爾先生詢問他的意思。但對於羅嚴塔爾來說，這不代表他不能利用老女傭折騰出來的荒唐事達到自己的目的。事情的起因，自然是剛搬來的米達麥亞。

「之前說了不要就是不要！狼是男孩子，男孩子就該毛乎乎的才有魅力！」前一天晚上，羅嚴塔爾拽着米達麥亞去他臥室寬敞的大浴室玩水，不知道是因爲換了地方還是因爲精神疲勞的原因，淋浴時，米達麥亞一邊擦身，一邊把每日脫落的體毛搓成一小團，臉上一副清爽的表情，問他垃圾桶在哪裏。  
當時羅嚴塔爾就發出不雅的乾嘔，差點沒起腳給米達麥亞踢出淋浴室。從小就被教導要得體和極端清潔，羅嚴塔爾對掉落在浴室裏的毛髮非常敏感，給脫落下來的體毛搓成小球？一邊玩水，浴缸的水面就飄起一層脫落的毛髮？  
打死也不要！！  
「來，米達麥亞，我幫你除毛，一點也不痛。」他抓着米達麥亞，滑溜溜地在浴室凳上坐下，拿出一大罐除毛劑，給米達麥亞後背和前胸塗了個遍。  
雖然很是不情願，米達麥亞也知道羅嚴塔爾喜歡乾淨，剛纔隨便亂團毛球的行爲也許在自己家還不奇怪，跑到這裏，多少也得爲了他的「貓寶」做些讓步。等了六、七分鐘，可惡的體毛都通通隨着流水沖下了下水渠，貓寶心滿意足，又拿出另外一支小巧的私處去毛膏，不出意料地等來了米達麥亞不滿的咆哮聲。

既然醫生要來，不如順水推舟，好好嚇唬米達麥亞。羅嚴塔爾知道醫生專精男科、婦科，爲貴族家蓄養的寵兒寵姬診病驗身也有好些年——技術沒得說。  
「乖，你不是羅嚴塔爾請來的嬌客嗎？要好好聽話纔不會吃苦頭。」醫生笑眯眯地，重新戴上手套，「先讓我們看看你的小傢伙有沒有包皮過長的問題……嗯，還是割一割比較好呢，不過這個不急，不是什麼大事，來看看你有沒有好好給它洗澡澡。」  
天知道老女傭說了什麼，看起來醫生徹頭徹尾給米達麥亞當成了自己「請來」（還是騙來，甚至買來）的……伴友。羅嚴塔爾用盡全力忍笑，但他在醫生想要越俎代庖之前還是阻止了他那雙不懷好意的手。  
「總不能讓醫生動手吧？」他居高臨下看躺在診療檯上有點氣鼓鼓和尷尬的米達麥亞，「還是說要我來？」  
羅嚴塔爾提出的建議米達麥亞都不喜歡，但看在是檢查身體——雖然氣氛怪怪的——的份上，他還是好好地合作，翻開包皮給醫生看。  
「羅嚴塔爾先生，您這位朋友是不乖的小孩！」醫生裝作生氣的樣子，看着米達麥亞。  
「我看醫生很乖。」沒等羅嚴塔爾反駁，米達麥亞就不服氣地開口。  
「醫生最討厭不好好整理個人衛生的髒小孩了，你看看，簡直是需要泡在消毒水裏面三小時才能消毒乾淨適合跟羅嚴塔爾先生共享良宵呢！」  
「我不要！我每天都好好地洗它，它很乾淨！我要不要和羅嚴塔爾在一起玩，跟你沒關係！」  
「真是嘴硬！」醫生瞪起眼睛來，他拿出一瓶無色透明的試劑，解釋說試劑會依物體表面細菌、污垢數量多寡呈現出不同深淺的藍色，隨後氣勢洶洶地威脅，如果米達麥亞的小傢伙前後出現豔麗的深藍色，就要羅嚴塔爾先生用皮拍子當場進行懲罰。  
「打個十來下？」羅嚴塔爾憋笑。  
「滾你的！羅嚴塔爾！」米達麥亞從羅嚴塔爾略微泄露出來的笑意中意識到自己成爲被好友捉弄的對象，他又羞又氣，想要跳起來打人。  
「平民家裏的野孩子！」醫生給米達麥亞按倒在牀上，威脅地舉著一支猙獰的醫用鉤子，「躺着，還是說我要用鉤子吊着你的小傢伙來好好除毛殺菌！」  
他帶着藍色無菌手套的手一把抓住米達麥亞的下體，將蘸飽了測試劑的棉花好好給它擦完整。等待一分鐘，在場的所有人都忍不住笑了出來。  
狼寶的「小狼」現在閃耀着漂亮的藍色，連帶下體的毛髮也在空調送來的微風中帶着藍色調顫抖，如果說「藍鬍子」童話成爲現實，沒準體毛也就是這樣的顏色吧。  
「看，髒小孩！」  
「唔！！！」米達麥亞下意識地夾緊雙腿，不想再被醫生翻來看去。  
「羅嚴塔爾醫生，這孩子要好好除毛、消毒，不如就做完省得他亂打亂踢。」  
「醫生留下除毛的藥劑和消毒的藥劑就可以，這點小事很簡單，我幫他做完。」  
「羅嚴塔爾先生真是好脾氣。」醫生看到金主面色不善，立刻收斂起揩油的念頭，掛上職業性的嚴肅表情點點頭，開出藥水和藥膏，推着有點重量的小藥箱離開宅子，留下下體藍盈盈的狼寶對着貓寶齜牙。

「狼寶，來玩水。」羅嚴塔爾當晚敲響米達麥亞的房門。  
「等等啦，我在給……小狼寶弄乾淨呢。」  
「那我進去幫忙了唷。」  
「嗯，貓寶來幫我。」  
走進米達麥亞的浴室，羅嚴塔爾看到急紅了臉的米達麥亞，他認定自己的體毛特別頑固，醫生給的去毛膏塗了十分鐘，還是沒見到藥膏說明書上描述的可以刮去除毛膏的徵象。  
「十分鐘！別開玩笑，米達麥亞，如果不想給你的小狼寶弄傷，就快點洗。」沖水的時候，兩人都看到絲絲血跡，就算是爲了下體柔嫩的皮膚設計，去毛膏仍然有刺激性。  
「天啦！你的小狼出血了！怎麼辦！」  
「要不要用肥皂洗洗！」米達麥亞手足無措，第一個想的就是要給邪惡的藥膏洗掉，他塗了滿手的肥皂胡亂在小狼寶和下體其他的位置搓洗，迅即疼得哇哇大叫起來。  
「我就說你這麼快幹嘛……那種藥膏使用之後一天之內都不能用香皂洗啊。」  
「痛死了！呸呸，都是壞蛋貓寶出餿主意，我纔會想着去聽你的話除毛！小狼寶嗚嗚……真可憐。」  
「沒事沒事，不痛了哦不痛痛，這樣白白的，只要每天好好清洗，就不再會有汗垢和異味困擾了哦~痛痛飛飛走！」  
羅嚴塔爾不喜歡說疊字，他頗不明白，疊字到底是如何渲染親密關係，正如他納悶打雷時身邊的女人爲什麼寧可抱着枕頭也不抱他一樣，但看到狼寶滲出血絲的「比基尼位」，他是徹頭徹尾的心疼，疊字也不經意地溜出了他的薄嘴脣。  
「嗚嗚，過會兒還能去貓寶的大浴室玩水嗎？」  
「那就不洗泡泡浴囉。」微笑著，羅嚴塔爾將一個安慰的吻印在米達麥亞的肚臍上。

2：黑

差不多在米達麥亞和羅嚴塔爾踏上返回奧丁的運輸艦的時候，有趣的小道消息順着奇怪的管道進入了伊謝爾倫要塞駐留艦隊某個貴族軍官寬敞的固定宿舍。  
「『托利斯坦』和『貝奧武夫』？先看看你們有沒有本事活那麼久吧！」在寬敞舒適的貴族軍官固定宿舍裏，抱着純手工製造的雪白雪白小白兔娃娃，以「生產白化病兒」著稱貴族圈子的下級貴族的兄弟，恨恨地咬掉了小白兔的短尾巴。以他那卑微的帝國騎士的身份，原本是沒資格享用如此美好的宿舍，但兄長和菲爾格爾男爵的關係令他可以獲得特別優待，寬敞的房間尚在其次，可以更換適合他目力的房燈纔是尋常人看不到的特權。  
「哼，這對苟且偷生的老鼠竟然老早做起授上將銜，還被三長官甚至皇帝陛下器重的美夢了？親愛的弟弟，你無需為兩個可憐蟲擔憂，很快他們就笑不出來了，嘴裏噴出來的可能是血。」親愛的兄長講話速度很快，似乎是在忙於服侍主人抽空和他閒聊幾句，借用大貴族的高級通訊網路時間不能太長，這是身為伴友的良好品格之一。  
不管怎樣，有了這句話，阿恩巴赫家的幼子的腦海裡幾乎可以上演一對「狗男男」慘死在戰場上，看著彼此被叛徒的極致「薔薇騎士」虐殺的場景。實在值得慶祝！他跳起來去冰箱裡拿出要塞特產的小瓶香檳，打開蓋子，一口接住從瓶口噴出的氣泡，發出「嘖嘖」的聲音，若是在平民的多人宿舍，他的行爲會被同房室友認爲是「噁心」而暴打一頓吧，單人宿舍的好處實在是難以勝數。有了兄長的保證，在伊謝爾倫近乎無所事事的年輕軍官徹底失去了對羅嚴塔爾和米達麥亞的興趣，反正被哥哥的主子盯上的人個個不得好死，阿恩巴赫家族除了好好爲那位大人服務之外無需做什麼無用功，跟著搭車看戲就好。

在奧丁，米達麥亞給家裡送完支票，回到羅嚴塔爾宅已經是天擦黑。認定兒子是被「壞長官」陷害，派去幾乎無法生還的地方赴任，米達麥亞太太認爲無論如何也得讓丈夫和養女見見兒子。她東拉西扯，拿出幾樣小沃夫最喜歡的零食，愣是等到丈夫和養女回家見了米達麥亞才放「翅膀硬了」的兒子走。老米達麥亞回家看到兒子的鞋就想去拿草耙，卻被依舊傷心的愛芳瑟琳勸說作罷去客廳坐下，就算他從老婆的口中得知兒子被壞心眼長官派去卡契布蘭卡，聊天時口中照舊不客氣，夾槍帶棒地嘲諷跟著不知哪裏來的女孩兒屁股後面跑的渾小子。聽說兒子和同僚，叫奧斯卡-馮-羅嚴塔爾的人，一同被派駐卡契布蘭卡，晚上約定一起討論戰術而不是找漂亮女友「鬼混」，當爹的總算可以轉換話題，放下憤憤的神情，不無擔憂地詢問這羅嚴塔爾貴族小子如何能與自己的兒子結成緊密的僚友關係，他的個性如何，是否會在戰場上丟下米達麥亞獨自逃跑，以及腦子好用不好用。「不管怎麼說！能讓我家沃夫岡認同，沒因為自己是貴族就覺得了不得的小子，人品應該還可以！」老米達麥亞喝了一大口據說是養生的牛蒡茶，吐出心中擔憂的空氣，對帝國騎士這半吊子的貴族頭銜滔滔不絕：  
「說實在話，帝國騎士這種所謂『貴族』根本就是胡扯，陛下和先皇都是把帝國騎士的頭銜當作私己錢的來源幾乎是公開地在富商群體中出售，很多出身平民的富商在日常生意來往中吃盡了沒有貴族頭銜的苦頭，把用於賄賂官僚和老爺們的錢買個帝國騎士頭銜，在奧丁以外的地方還算管用。羅嚴塔爾家的小子想必家裡很有錢呐，不，是非常非常有錢才對。下次帶他來家吃你媽媽煮的乾酪排骨火鍋、烤香腸、烤玉米和黑啤！你有這麼好的僚友，我就放心多了⋯⋯等你們回來，我要好好看看那小子。」  
「咳咳，好。」米達麥亞胡亂糊弄幾句，和全家人道別，走了好久才噗哧噗哧地笑出來，如果老爹知道「羅嚴塔爾貴族小子」就是他們碎碎罵個不停的騙走了兒子的「心腸歹毒小姐」，會不會舉著草耙，不，鋤頭去追殺他？  
乘無人駕駛的地上車回到好友的宅邸，羅嚴塔爾正等著他共進晚餐，當時時針已經走過七點，米達麥亞進門時，難得看到羅嚴塔爾有些焦躁地在客廳踱步，見到他才轉身大步走過來。  
「怎麼了？我沒事。」  
「調令下來之後我就知道一定有人在背後作梗，實在令我難以以『沒事』的心態來應對，阿恩巴赫背後可是布朗胥白克這舉足輕重的皇親國戚，想要讓你出個『意外』甚至無需開口，自然有大把走卒願意效命。下次出門時坐我家的車不好嗎？或者開我的車出去。」  
「別太擔心，如果真的有布朗胥白克在背後，阿恩巴赫如今一定是覺得高枕無憂吧，反爾不會在奧丁下手，我們不過只是兩個不懂得『禮儀』的少校，暫且還沒栽進他們權鬥的泥潭。要是我們現在晉升到哪怕是准將階級，我二話不說就會向你借車。」  
「也對，來，晚餐已經準備好了呢。執事家裏有事今天請假，你吃飯時會覺得舒服點吧。」  
「喔！那最好了，狼不喜歡有人服侍吃飯。」米達麥亞聽到這消息，雀躍地跳了一下，頭髮擦過羅嚴塔爾的脖子和下巴，羅嚴塔爾嘟噥著「好癢」，趁機擡手拽了拽他的頭髮。  
走進餐室，米達麥亞最先看到的是他討厭的朝鮮薊和辛辣口味的萵苣沙律，它們閃耀著一種令人難以忽略的「新鮮的」綠色，但既然有咖哩土豆雞肉的香氣和烤好的魚的味道，晚飯還不至於跟守齋一般寡淡。吃飯時，米達麥亞好笑地說起老爹的反應，抬頭看到羅嚴塔爾緊張又尷尬的表情，險些噴飯。  
「老爹性格很直爽，因為是園藝師看東西的眼光也挑剔，你沒準跟他聊得來。」狼抖着尖尖的耳朵咯咯笑，尾巴也開心地掃來掃去。  
「被你父親拿著鐵錘追打？一點也不好玩，如果他開起園藝用的微型鏟車，我就要哀嘆著長不出翅膀來而被他壓成碎片啦。」貓看起來有點焦躁，小爪子撓撓面前的地，尾巴沒精打采地抖了幾下。  
「老爹沒那麼兇，而且我家園藝鏟車根本不常出動。還有，就算壓成碎片，我也會給你拼起來復活的，『啪嗒——』地，你這傢伙就又可以活蹦蹦，給老爹氣得半死啦。」  
「噗——米達麥亞，你越來越善於調情了呢。」  
「纔沒有。算了，不說這些，我們也該重新看看卡契布蘭卡的情報。」仍然不很習慣羅嚴塔爾表揚他在情事上有所進步，米達麥亞臉有點紅，反正他們不缺對談的話題，他也就隨便轉到最緊迫的那個。  
「分頭找，你去軍部，記得穿新制服。」  
「你呢？」  
「回學校查免費數據庫，那邊時常有些以『學術研究』為名的敏感資料，順便我還得去一趟費沙控制的銀河地球文化協會。」  
「你打算住在學校當書蟲？抄卡片抄到死？原來你的書法都是在軍校練出來的？再說了從這裡去軍校不是得飛12小時？」  
羅嚴塔爾不明就裡地看著他，半晌，他幽幽地問了一句：「所以你不是在帝都郊外80公里的校區上學啊？」  
「怎麼可能，那邊是默認的貴族院，學校的條件、教師、資源都是最好的，選科注重戰略研究，體能要求低到別跑個3000米就喘得跟夏天的待在大街上的長毛狗一樣就行。貴族校區的目的就是要培養分艦隊司令以上的高級軍官⋯⋯呐，看起來你們不用抄卡片？」  
「抄卡片？我們一年級期中時去過一個鳥不生蛋的砲兵學校訓練陸戰技巧時有一個用作通識教育的工作坊，教導參加者如何利用過時的圖書館系統查閱資料，那個就是你說的抄卡片？」  
「是啊，高等砲兵學校是我們的鄰居，我們校區就在他們十公里外。抄卡片才是我們的常態，貴族少爺怎麼會知道呢？」  
「有抄書的時間我能多查三倍的資料。」  
「有這麼優厚的條件，中將、少將軍銜中戰績最突出的還不是我們那些『鳥不生蛋』校區的平民將官。」  
「所以說⋯⋯魯道夫大帝如果再生，會恨不得咬死現在的貴族⋯⋯」羅嚴塔爾開心地啃完最後一口沙律，「今天的沙律菜新鮮又夠辣，真是不錯。」  
「菜有什麼好吃的！你在軍校食堂還沒吃夠！」  
「好吃就是好吃！」  
米達麥亞嘟著嘴，氣鼓鼓地瞪視羅嚴塔爾，後者也有樣學樣，把自己瘦削的腮和薄薄的嘴唇鼓起來，他們互相看著，放聲大笑。

第二天一早，兩人穿好新制服分頭前往軍部和軍校蒐集資料，執事開車先送羅嚴塔爾去軍校專線車站趕每日定時班車，回程捎米達麥亞去軍部，道別時問米達麥亞晚上想吃什麼。  
「豬手。」小個子回答得毫不猶豫，「或者豬頸肉也不錯。」  
「米達麥亞先生看起來胃口不錯。」有米達麥亞先生在，自家家主吃飯應該也會多幾口，確實是好事呢。  
「今天在這裡鐵定受氣，為了消除鬱悶，大吃一場是我常用的辦法。晚上見！」

和執事禮貌地道別之後，米達麥亞刷門卡進入軍部，向資料處人員申請調閱卡契布蘭卡基地近十年來攻防檔案和地形變化。  
毫不意外地，年紀輕到讓人眼紅的少校吃了百分之五十的閉門羹。  
「地形地質還有水文資料不在軍部，米達麥亞少校請去別處調查。」四十來歲的文職女軍官面無表情地捅了捅虛擬鍵盤，將一串「不予公開」的文件名、最後修改時間和是否涉密的訊息轉到米達麥亞閱讀的方向。作爲軍部底層辦事員之一，出身平民的她們毫無升遷可能，只會拿着固定的薪水累死累活，還要擔心上級是不是會把他們工作出現的差錯丟下來讓基層員工背黑鍋。眼前的這個勉強可以算是青年的軍官一定是和貴族有什麼交易，不是發誓效忠，就是賣屁股。  
對女軍官的腦內小劇場毫無瞭解的米達麥亞之所以可以應對得體完全是因爲吃閉門羹次數過多而訓練出不少心得。他先把現役軍官派駐前申請調查的權限報出，再羅列卡契布蘭卡重要的戰略地位和膠著的戰事，愣是逼得女軍官找出一份三年前的地質水文資料複製給他，總共六百多頁。  
羅嚴塔爾當日的收穫同樣相當豐厚，但作為貴族校區的校友，他可以租借三日的VPN服務，將儲存在自己的校友圖書ID的所有資料遠程調取利用投影儀放出資料時，米達麥亞一瞬間覺得自己鑽進了數據的大海，眼看著就有點要溺死。  
「和看書沒區別，但我喜歡用投影法歸類。」  
「那麼你負責整理這些投影，我還是比較習慣快讀紙本資料。」米達麥亞端著自己的資料去窗邊的長檯，打開小檯燈。  
「首先排除安全的地點，我們不會被分去那裡。」  
「我這邊拿到的是戰線變化，我來看這部分。」  
「正好從學校拿到了半年前的第18次探礦報告。」  
如果從窗外看，可以看到深夜一片漆黑的羅嚴塔爾宅有幾扇沒有拉窗簾的窗戶內還閃著暖黃色的燈光，勾勒出兩個年輕人的剪影，就好像老式的單色動畫。一個人就守在窗口，左右行走著分派什麼，時而彎下腰，似乎是在書寫。經常地，他會回身看著房間中央的另一個人，那個人一直略為抬頭，雙手並用，使用著套在指尖的投影設備，將大批資料迅速歸類、排除，最終形成五六個屏幕的簡報。而他的搭檔，在窗邊整理好材料的那位，會戴上另外一套設備，在簡報上勾勾畫畫，讓另外一個人得以走到一邊，休息長久左右揮舞而有點疲勞的雙臂。他們交談、互相比劃、爭論、刪掉錯誤的資訊，彼此走向對方，最終靠著長檯，在天邊蒙蒙發亮時喝著飲料，用空閒的手臂搭著對方的肩頭。  
「今天暫時就這樣，把最後幾屏打印了吧。」米達麥亞揉揉眼睛，「真累。」  
「也好，省得電腦意外故障。」羅嚴塔爾點點頭，走去房內一角從不連接終端的打印機，「我也睏的要命。」  
「狼⋯⋯想跟你一起擠。」  
「來吧。」  
窗上映出的那個高個子的身影，在檯燈光的渲染下似乎是帶著笑的。


End file.
